Shadow Imprint
by anita11
Summary: Summary: Sequel to Beautiful Imprint. The story continues with Jacob and Renesmee's twin daughters. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Sequel to Beautiful Imprint. The story continues with Jacob and Renesmee's twin daughters. Please Review!**

 **Renesmee**

My life was transformed ten times over after the birth of my girls. At first, we were not sure what to name them but one thing was certain. We wanted normal names. We settled for Emma and Ella after much debate. Jacob was beyond happy when our girls came into the world but he never went back to being the boy my mother knew. He was a man now and too much had happened but he had also completely changed from the beast I first encountered. The pain was gone but the burden of leadership still fell upon him and fatherhood was no exception. I had never seen Jacob so scared as when he held our baby girls in his arms for the first time. He kissed their heads tenderly with tears in his eyes before he said "Happy Birthday Emma and Ella" in a soft whisper. They united us. Suddenly we went from being wolves and vampires to being one family of supernatural beings.

Emma was the first born and she was spirited. Ella was quiet but observant. They were both born within nine months but they were both supernatural. We noticed this on the very first day when grandpa tried to get some blood samples. Emma's tiny wound healed instantly. Ella on the other hand… Grandpa was never able to take a sample of her blood because her skin was impenetrable.

Our entire family was in love with our girls with one wolf in particular. After only hours of their birth, Seth imprinted on Emma. For a moment, I thought Jacob would kill him. I saw the beast roar in his eyes but the man looked at his little girls and hesitated. He knew hutting Seth would mean hurting our precious daughter and there was no way he would do that. Instead, Seth became a part of our family. He imprinted on Emma but he loved both girls. They were the lights of his life in every way because they were connected to one another.

My girls could share their thoughts with one another, their emotions, their joys, and their pain. Ella's skin was impenetrable but she could still feel pain, through her sister. Thankfully, nothing could hurt Emma for long. Her ability to heal was almost instantaneous as if her body absorbed any physical attack and abolished it. More importantly, she was able to share her gifts with others. My girls were not venomous, but Emma's bite was healing like an extension of her powers. Instead of releasing venom, her bite released a property that could heal wounds. She could also absorb mental powers. Nothing could hurt her. Not Kate, not Jasper or Zafrina. Emma would feel the power go into her and then she could expel it out through her hands. It wasn't permanent but at least she could not be attacked by any mental power.

While her sister seemed to absorb physical and mental attacks, Ella could repel them. Her skin was impenetrable to any physical. She had no scent and, therefore, no one could track her. Her mind was also impenetrable to any mental attack. My father couldn't read her mind and my mother could not penetrate her shield. Other than her sister, the only person that was able to break through her shield was me. I shared my mind with my daughters from the moment they were conceived allowing me to form an unbreakable bond with them. Jacob was always a little jealous of this but when our girls turned 15, he finally got share himself with them.

The girls got the fever only a few short months after their birthdays. They had never been sick before and it was terrifying, especially for Ella. Emma was able to phase into a beautiful amber wolf within the first few hours of her fever. Ella, however, was never able to phase. Her skin would not allow her to change her form. She felt a horrible pain for weeks until she was finally able to get it under control. We knew the wolf was inside her, waiting to escape, because she could hear the wolves whenever they phased. She was connected to them, but her skin would not allow her to transform. My heart broke for my daughter. She was the un-imprinted one, the unyielding one, the outcast and soon the bitterness began to take over. It was hard to see the light in her soul dull until I could only see a shadow of my beautiful baby girl.

Her sister tried to help her but no one could understand what she was going through. Ella had to learn to deal with this aspect of herself and I could only stand aside helplessly waiting for her to figure out how amazing she truly was.

 **Ella**

My sister cried herself to sleep every night that week. Seth was furious with me but what the hell was I supposed to do. I couldn't live with them for the rest of eternity. She had to learn to be out on her own. She had Seth. She was our next tribal leader and matriarch of the new breed of shapeshifter that would be born to this world once she and Seth got married. I however was a genetic dead end. I always wondered why no wolf ever imprinted on me. For 18 years, I saw and felt the love Seth had for her and vice versa. It was so confusing because in some ways I also loved Seth. I didn't know how not to love him. It was almost impossible when I could feel the love my twin sister had for him. I yearned to be loved that way and to be able to give that kind of love to someone but no one imprinted on me. It wasn't until after I turned 15, that I realized why.

My skin was unyielding. I couldn't be pinched or poked. It was like marble, like a vampire's, only stronger because not even vampire teeth could penetrate my skin. My wolf was stuck inside me somewhere, roaring like a beast in a cage with nowhere to go. So of course, that meant that it would be impossible for me to phase and to have children. My skin would not allow me to grow a child in my belly. Like aunt Leah, I was a genetic dead end. Like aunt Leah, no wolf had imprinted on me or vice versa.

I couldn't exist in this world of imprints anymore. I needed an escape. I was sick and tired of living in the shadows of my sister's imprint. I loved my sister more than I loved anyone else on this planet. In many ways, she _was_ my imprint or the closest thing I would ever get to experience to it, but it wasn't enough. When the time came, I packed my bags and went to college on the other side of the country.

My sister and Seth planned to go to Stanford, like my mother had. I decided I needed to go off on my own so I applied to Harvard instead. I didn't tell her about it. It was the first time in our lives that we would ever be separated and I knew that she would talk me out of it. I had this really bad tendency of doing anything for her. This one time, I was going to do something for myself, so I closed my mind to her and I waited until the week before I had to leave before I told her.

Emma was livid but she had Seth to comfort her. I resented her for that. It was easy for her to adjust to living without me because she had one of the sweetest men in the world to help her through it. Who the hell did I have? Who would hold my hand when I was hurting? My family offered to move with me but I refused. I wouldn't be in danger. I had no scent and I was impenetrable. More importantly, I had to learn how to be on my own. That was my fate. I was meant to be alone like aunt Leah and I had to learn to live that life.

Aunt Leah was very supportive of my decision and she helped me convince my family that this was what I needed. I knew my family would always be there for me, but I had to learn to be there for myself. I had to learn to be enough. I was enough… So I packed my bags and left our home with my sister so furious she refused to speak to me. Only my parents and aunt Leah accompanied me to help me get settled. My sister, my other half stayed back with her imprint.

"Looks like everything is unpacked." Mom said as she looked around the apartment. Leah sat on the sofa and leaned back.

"This really is a nice place." She said as she put her legs up on my new coffee table. Dad grunted.

"It better be for what I'm paying for it." Dad mumbled in the kitchen.

"Oh please…" Mom said and rolled her eyes at him. We were millionaires several times over but dad liked the simple life. I had to admit that so did I but aunt Alice was the one who made the arrangements for my apartment. Daddy came over to me. He looked at me seriously for a moment before he gave me a sad smile.

"You're sure this is what you want?" He asked me. I nodded.

"This is what I need." I corrected. He glared at me again before he sighed and nodded. He glanced back at Leah who nodded at him.

"Well... I'm going to get going. Our flight leaves in a few hours." Leah said as she got up from the couch. She went up to me and gave me a hug.

"You'll be fine." She whispered into my ear before she kissed my temple. She smiled at me and then she walked out the door to give my parents and I some privacy.

"You're sure you have enough food?" Mom asked me as she looked around, trying to find a reason to stay.

"I'm fine mom." I assured her. She looked at me worried and then she looked at dad.

"I still don't feel right about this." She said again. She kept saying she had a bad feeling about leaving me on my own but dad and I convinced her it was just her worrying. Dad went over to her and put his arm around her.

"She'll be fine. She's stronger than all of us and I don't mean your powers." Dad added as he turned to me.

"Thanks daddy." I told him. He gave me another sad smile and I could see anguish in his eyes. He didn't want to leave me here anymore than mom did but he knew this was what I needed. He was being strong for both of them. He knew better than anyone what it was like not to be enough and to have to step aside to let others have the happiness you could never have. He did it for all of his life until he met my mother.

My parents hugged me and my dad peppered kisses on my face while mom showed me all the love she held for me. I let them go and I saw the tears in their eyes.

"I'll be fine." I reminded them. Mom nodded and kissed my head one last time before they both walked out. And there I was. Alone.


	2. Chapter 2

I cried myself that night and every night for the first week. Emma was mad at me so she didn't call me back and after half a dozen calls I stopped trying. I still remembered our fight.

We sat at the living room with Seth. Our parents ran out to LaPush to visit the packs and to give me an opportunity to say what I had to say to my twin sister.

 _"What do you mean you're going to Harvard? No. You're coming to Stanford with us." She said incredulously and looked at Seth. Seth already knew my plans. He didn't approve, in fact, he yelled at me for the first time in my life but he knew why I had to go. In the end, I was right. They were going to be a family someday and I needed to learn to live without them._

 _"Seth?" She asked him after he didn't respond. I got up from my chair and sat next to her on the sofa. Her attention came back towards me and her eyes were furious._

 _"Em… I have to go. I wanna learn how to be out on my own. Besides, you'll have Seth and you'll be so busy with school… I'll call every day…" my voice trailed as I saw her eyes fill with furious tears._

 _"You are the most selfish person I ever met!" She growled at me before she got up._

 _"You're not alone in this world Ella! You have me, you have our family, so what if you haven't imprinted?!" She shouted._

 _"That's not fair." I said softly and looked down at my hands._

" _You might be deluding yourself into thinking that you're leaving to learn to be alone but that's not what you're doing. You could do all the things you would do in Harvard while you're here with us. You could have your own apartment and your own life here but you're leaving because you are trying to hurt me!" She yelled at me. I felt my fury rise._

 _"This has nothing to do with you!" I screamed at her. Emma was the drama queen while I was the quiet one but this time she had gone too far._

 _"This has everything to do with me! I've been in your mind, Ella. I know you're jealous of me and that you resent me for what I have." She hissed at me. I looked at her and Seth and felt the tears sting my eyes._

 _"That is enough!" Seth told Emma and I. He ran his hand over his face to clear the frustration he clearly felt. Yes. I was jealous of what she had but she was my sister so I was also glad she had him._

 _"I'm sorry I hurt you Emma, but I am not going to apologize for trying to find my own happiness._ _You don't know what its like on the other side. You've always have someone." I told her resentfully but I only made her madder._

 _"And so do you! You have me Ella! I'm your sister!" She shouted again. I shook my head wondering how she could be so bling._

 _"Do i?" I asked her sarcastically and got up from the couch. I looked at Seth and then I looked out the window to calm myself._

 _"What the hell is that supposed to mean. Of course you have me. We are a packaged deal!" I heard her say behind me._

 _"No. You're not." Seth said calmly. We both turned to him. I could see the hurt in Emma's expression._

 _"You are sisters but you are both individuals. Its not fair to ask her to follow you for the rest of eternity. She has the right to make a life for herself. Her existence belongs to no one but her herself." Seth told her. Emma looked heartbroken._

 _"How can you say that? She's my sister." Emma asked him. Seth looked pained for a moment. He looked at me and smiled._

 _"I know she is. But she's not your soulmate, Emma. I am. She might share your heart but I share your soul. Do you really want to rob your sister from her chance of finding her soul?" Seth asked her. Emma stared at him aghast._

 _"You're both my soul, just like we're yours." She told him. He shook his head._

 _"_ _No Emma. I love Ella._ _She will always have a part of my heart but you… You're my soul. Loving you both has been one of the most confusing and challenging experiences of my life. I for a time, I couldn't even understand the difference but I do now. I'm in love with_ _ **you**_ _… not Ella. You and I are going to be partners, have children, build a new life together. If you didn't exist, then my reason to exist would go with you because as much as I love your sister, my sister, our families… It's you that I can't live without." Seth told her. He looked at me and I looked away, closing my eyes. I knew all this already but hearing it from him was even more painful than I ever expected. For some reason, his words made me angry at him even though none of this was his fault. He came over to me and I felt his hand stroke my cheek. I opened my eyes and looked into his._

 _"I'm sorry but I can't be selfish enough to claim you both. I don't care what you or my sister think. You both have someone out there. If you need to learn to be on your own that's fine but never stop looking for him. You have a soulmate, a perfect match waiting for you. Find him." He told me and kissed my head. I felt the tears stream down my cheeks. It was a beautiful thought but I didn't agree with him. He turned and looked at Emma._

 _"You have to let her go Em. You have to let her find him." Seth told her. I looked up and stared at my sister's furious gaze._

 _"No. I don't." She said to him and walked out of the house. She didn't come back until the following morning. She walked into our room and glared at me as I brushed my hair. I stopped and looked towards her._

 _"If you do this, don't bother keeping in touch." She told me._

 _"I'm sorry you feel that way." I said angrily._

I couldn't understand why she was being so stubborn. She took one last glance at me and shook her head and left our room. That was last thing she said to me. For the week that followed, she refused to talk to me. I heard her cry herself to sleep. She wasn't answering Seth's calls for the first time in her life and now she was refusing to take mine. I knew this would hurt her but I didn't know how to make her understand that I needed this. She blocked her mind from me but I already knew her arguments. She couldn't understand why I couldn't find myself while still being at her side.

Her mind kept going over all the alternatives like, getting different apartments in San Francisco. Or going to Berkley instead of Stanford which was only a short run away. We could have different friends, different majors, and different activities but still live in the same town. She kept going all the possibilities in her head but I refused them because I needed a break from her and her life. She felt betrayed. She felt as if I blamed her for my misfortune and was trying to punish her. I wasn't but I was tired of being jealous of a life I couldn't have so I packed my bags and left my heart behind.


	3. Chapter 3

To say that things were difficult was an understatement. I was teetering in the edge of excitement and despair. Every day I went out and had some new experience. I went to the coffee shop on my own with a book and watched the day go by. I went to the bookstore to buy my new books and made myself talk to new people while I waited in line. I went to the local bars to drink and dance with some of the new people I met. The problem everything new I did was shadowed by my loneliness. Even when I was surrounded my dozen new friends, the shadow was still there.

I wanted to break those old habits. I wanted to stop looking around for him everywhere I went. I wanted to stop daydreaming of how the next man that came around the corner would be the one. I wanted to stop myself from looking expectantly into men's eyes only to be shattered when nothing happened. I was pathetic! It was like living without ever being able to see the sun, the light. I lived in a constant shadow that overcast everything and anything I did to try to be happy. Why did I need an imprint so badly? Why couldn't I just be like all those other college kids who danced and drank happily all night long without a care in the world?

"Because you've been surrounded by imprinting your entire life!" Aunt Leah told me in one of our weekly phone conversations.

"Its like humans that grow up reading romance novels and watching chick flics. You expect it. You think that this is a normal part of life but its not. It's a rare occurrence Ella. Get that through your damn head. If an imprint comes along then great but if it doesn't… Life has to go on. Real life, not the sick fantasy you grew up in." She ranted. I rolled my eyes at her. She's told me this a thousand times. Every time I went to her crying because something new happened between Emma and Seth.

"I get it but I can't help myself ok?!" I snapped. She sighed.

"I know. Just give yourself some time and keep experiencing new things. I promise you that there will be a day when you realize you haven't given imprinting a minor thought." She told me.

"Ok." I said not really wanting to fight.

"Have you at least stopped thinking about him?" She asked me. I contemplated that and was surprised by the answer.

"Actually, I have. Its strange but I rarely ever think about Seth. I miss Emma a lot so she's the one I think about the most. I think about her all the time. Maybe that's why I haven't thought about Seth." I confessed.

"Yeah. That girl can be stubborn. She takes after your dad." She said with a groan. I smiled.

I thought about my sister all the time. I wished she was there, everywhere I went. I wished I could talk to her and it made me angry. Every time I went out or something happened, I would imagine what she would say or do. I was so consumed between missing my sister and daydreaming about my future imprint that I rarely gave Seth a thought other than to blame him for the fact that my sister wasn't talking to me. I was mad at the situation we were all in but I was also really mad at _him_. I felt relieved and a little guilty at this realization. For a long time I worried that I was in love with Seth but again, it was just me wishing I had what Emma had. A part of me missed Seth's friendship but it was Emma who consumed my thoughts and made me cry myself to sleep.

My first semester of college went well. Christmas, was a whole other story. I had skipped thanksgiving but I went back home for Christmas. Seth and Emma were already home. She was smiling at him while he looked at her adoringly as usual. As soon as she noticed me, her expression went dark.

"Merry Christmas." I said to no one in particular.

Emma's eyes welled with tears and got up from her chair to leave. Seth grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"No. You need to talk to your sister. This has gone long enough and I am not going to let you two ruin Christmas over this ridiculous fight." He told her angrily. I saw him stare at her and I recognized the stare instantly. It was the same stare dad used as alpha. Seth was acting Alpha until Emma was ready to take over so he could technically command my sister to make up with me if she wanted to. This was the first time in our lives that I had ever seen him be dominant over her.

"Let me go." She said angrily to him but he only held her tighter. I have never seen him use his strength on her, but it was his domineering stare that formed a growl in my throat.

"No." Seth said in a growl. I saw my sister tremble under his dominant stare as he began to tower over her. He was dominating her! I was a wolf but I never phased so his alpha powers didn't work on me and I was instantly at my sister's side, knocking Seth down on the floor.

"I don't care that you're her mate. If you ever do that to her again I will break both your arms!" I hissed at him in a feral voice I couldn't recognize. Seth looked at me for a moment. He got up without looking at my sister and walked away. I turned to my sister who was trembling.

"Are you ok?" I asked her. Her lower lip trembled.

"Em?" I asked and she started sobbing in my arms. I could feel her pain and confusion swirling inside her. I felt the relief wash over me as I held her. It felt so good to be at her side again. I wouldn't let anything happen to her. Not ever!

"What the hell just happened?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"I don't know." I said honestly. We heard someone puking outside and we both turned to the door.

"Seth…" She whispered concerned but also angry. I felt a flicker of jealousy at her concern for the jerk that just tried to make her submit to him. She rushed outside and we both saw him leaning against a tree, vomiting. He coughed out a few more times and spit before he turned to us. There were tears in his yes but his face was calm. I just wanted to punch him in calm disgusting face for hurting my sister. I could not remember ever hating someone as much as I did Seth at that moment.

"Well? Did it work?" He asked. I looked him confused but then I saw grandpa come out from the tree line.

"I think it did." Grandpa Edward told him staring at us, staring at me. Emma gasped and I hissed.

"You did that on purpose?!" I growled at them at the same time my sister whispered, "How?" with a heartbroken voice. She was wondering how Seth could hurt her like that. Frankly so was I. Seth walked up to us. He stroked her face.

"I reminded myself how much you need her so that I could survive it long enough to remind you both how much you love each other." He told her. He looked at me then and smiled at me.

"Thank you for having her back. I'm proud of you." He told me and in that moment, I realized I was never in love with Seth. Not even a little bit. I was so furious at him for hurting her even if it was for my sake.

"I'm sorry." He told us both. He looked at me but I just glared at him.

"You had no right to do that to her. You will never do that to her again!" I told him angrily. I felt angry tears sting my eyes.

"Don't be mad at him. It was my idea." Grandpa told me. I looked at him angrily. He took a step towards me to take me into his arms but I stepped back. I was just so furious with him.

"Sweetheart." Grandpa started but I shook my head.

"No. You don't get to hurt us and then call us sweetheart." I snapped at him.

"Its ok Ella. They were right. I needed to see how I needed you. It was wrong of me to push you away just because you wanted to have a life of your own. You've always had my back and the one time I needed to sacrifice something I couldn't. I guess I couldn't because it was you I had to sacrifice." Emma told me. She took my hand and I felt calmer but I also felt full of regret when I saw the pain in her eyes. I had hurt her too.

"I'm sorry." I told her. She shook her head.

"Don't apologize." She started but I covered her mouth.

"You never had to share me. I already knew how to live without you. I had to because of Seth but you didn't know how to live without me and I just ripped myself away. I hurt you and I'm sorry… I wasn't jealous of you for having Seth in your life. How could I be when he brought you so much happiness? I thought I was jealous of your happiness but I realize that I was jealous of having to share you with him and angry because imprinting took something from us away. I wasn't just trying to learn how to live without you. I was trying to force you to live without me." I told her ashamed.

"You weren't trying to hurt me. Not on purpose." She amended. I nodded.

"I would never hurt you on purpose." I told her in agreement. I hugged her and I saw Seth smiling at me behind her.

"I guess this time apart helped you see what was really in your heart." Grandpa told us as he gave us both a hug. I glared at him but eventually I smiled and he smirked at me.

"See. You can't stay mad at your grandpa. Its sacrilegious." Grandpa told me.

I had a long talk with Leah that Christmas. I told her my revelation and it made her wonder about her own sentiments. Our situations were different of course. She had been in love with Sam and the imprint took that from her but it made her wonder if the reason she was so angry at love was because imprinting didn't just take one love, but two. She loved Emily and she still did.


	4. Chapter 4

My sister and I both returned to school but our relationship was restored. I still went out and looked for him everywhere I went, but now I realized that it was my longing for my sister and the realization that I couldn't hold on to her for the rest of my life. I had to find something else or someone else to build my life around. I also had to find myself. I had to learn to be at peace without my family. I had to become independent.

I worked hard towards this new goal. I had to learn to my own emotions, my own wants and my own needs. It was more difficult than I expected. It was as if I couldn't access all of my emotions, all of myself. I felt suck.

"I'm not sure what I am doing wrong here Emma. I tried, yoga, meditation… Its just hard for me to be in my own mind." I confessed. We talked every day as we used to before our fight.

"Then why don't you try a different sense. Something easier than being in your own mind and accessing the things in your heart." Emma suggested.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I don't know… Like knew scents, new sounds, and new flavors. Go to a new restaurant and order something completely new. Taste the new flavors, try to figure out what you like about them, what you don't like. Its easier to tease apart the small things before you tackle the big ones." She suggested. I smiled.

"That's actually a really good idea." I told her. She chuckled.

"Don't be so surprised! I'm older, wiser and more fabulous." She told me. I laughed.

"You certainly are." I agreed.

That same week I started on my new assignment. I went to new restaurants around town and tried completely different foods than what I would normally order. I felt the different flavors on my tongue and tried to attach them to previous scents and flavors from my memory. It was an interesting experiment. I found myself sitting for hours at restaurants, savoring the new flavors and scents. Soon, I began to realize that, during those few hours, I was paying more attention to the food than the people around me. I was no longer looking, hunting for him, I was enjoying those precious moments that were all mine.

My new interests also opened the doors to new friendships. Somehow, I became braver. I overhead some girls talking about a new restaurant and I chimed into their conversation. I began to talk to people about the food and my experiences at the different restaurants and it helped me make new friends. I went out to parties and restaurants with my friends more than I went out alone. It was a different experience for me to have friends that were uniquely mine and that shared interest with me.

A few months into my second semester, I visited a new Latin restaurant that had opened sometime after Christmas break. My new friends had bailed on my because of midterms but I had already studied for all my exams so I decided to go without them.

As soon as I walked in, I knew I would love the place. The scents were amazing! Cumin, turmeric, cilantro… So many scents! I sat at the table by myself as I often did and I read the menu. The waiter came and I order something called 'Bolero Campestre' which was the chef's specialty dish.

The dish was an amazing combination of flavors. I took my time savoring every bite. I closed my eyes and tasted the combination of flavors what swam seamlessly in my mouth. Once again, it looked like I was going to close down the restaurant. I only barely noticed that there were only a few patrons left. I just couldn't help but savor my food and too soon I stared angrily at an empty plate. I was so distracted that I didn't even hear the waiter coming back for my plate.

"How was your dinner?" The smooth accented voice asked. A different waiter?

"Amazing." I said as I turned to my new waiter and I nearly dropped my fork. The man that stood before had the most delicious rich dark brown skin I have ever seen. It was smooth like velvet. But it wasn't until I saw his eyes that I felt my heart stop. His warm teak eyes captivated me almost as much as his delicious scent.

"Greetings. I am the chef here. Noah Pareo." He said smoothly while I tried not to choke on my own saliva. Did I just imprint? It was strange because it didn't feel like an imprint. I have seen the imprint to the wolves' minds. This was strong but almost blurry like the shadow of an imprint. Again, I cursed the shadow that seemed to gloom over every happy moment.

"Ih...it was delicious." I said hoarsely, hoping I didn't look at stupid as I sounded. He smiled at me and I finally notice how quickly his heart was beating. Did he feel this connection too?

"Have you been here before?" He asked me. I shook my head, not trusting my voice. His eyes furrowed.

"Really? You seem familiar." He said with an intrigued smile. I smiled back.

"I'm Ella. Ella Black." I told him and extended my hand. He took it and surprised me by kissing my knuckles just like in the old movies I used to watch with grandpa.

"Ella... La Hermosa." He said in Spanish. His accent like a perfect melody and I felt my body tingle but again it seemed muted, like the emotion wasn't sharp. It was the strangest thing I ever felt. Maybe this was just regular human attraction but somehow it felt like more.

"So what is a beautiful woman like you dinning alone?" He asked me. I felt my cheeks warm.

"I love exotic foods. I don't need someone to enjoy a delicious meal, I guess." I said shyly. I looked at him and he have me an intrigued smile.

"No you certainly don't." He said looking at me. It was strange. It was as if he were looking for something in my eyes.

"You're very talented." I said awkwardly, feeling myself blush again.

"Thank you. Will you be having desert?" He asked me. I glanced around and the restaurant was empty. The waiters were cleaning the tables.

"It looks like you're closed." I noted disappointed. I looked back at him and he smirked.

"Lucky for you, its my kitchen." He told me and extended his hand towards me. I took his hand and he led me into the kitchen as the waiters finished up clearing the tables.

In the back there was a young woman cleaning the dishes. He pointed to one of the stools on the side of the large aluminum island. He went to the fridge and grabbed a few ingredients and some mixing bowls.

"You don't have to trouble yourself for me." I said quickly, embarrassed that he was making something just for me.

"Its no trouble at all." He told me with a smile as he brought the materials to the island.

"What are you making?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"It's a surprise." He told me.

"How long have you been a chef?" I asked him. He poured some cream into a bowl in some sugar.

"About three years." He said simply. He flipped the whisk in the air and caught it easily. I giggled. He began beating the mixture with his hand. I was impressed with how quick he was.

"Where are you from?" I asked him.

"Chile." He told me. I realized that though he was very confident, he wasn't very talkative. I liked that. I became engrossed watching him put together my dessert that when the dish washer girl spoke I nearly jumped.

"Hey Noah. I'm heading out." She told him. He nodded at her and she make her way out of the kitchen. He took a silver spoon and dipped it in the mixture.

"Taste this." He said, giving me the spoon. I took it and put the delicious smelling mix into my mouth.

"What do you taste?" He asked me. I moved the mix in my tongue.

"Passion fruit and… is that Barbados cherry I taste?" I asked him surprised. He gave me a huge smile.

" _Acerola_. Yes. I'm impressed." He told me and began plating my dessert. He placed a round cake on the plate and drizzled it with the mixture before he topped it off with some chocolate flakes, whipping cream and mint.

"I call this Paradise Cake." He told me and placed the dish in front of me. The scents coming of it were amazing.

"It smells amazing." I said and took the spoon again. He leaned onto the counter top and watched me take the first bite.

"Oh my gosh! Its incredible, sweet, tart and… are the cholate flakes mint chocolate?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded.

"Its amazing. The combination is unexpected with the tart but it blends amazingly well." I said getting lost in the flavors. I noticed his smile grow wider as if he were amused. I blushed, realizing I had just given him a review as if I were some sort of food expert.

"Sorry." I said blushing harder. "Like I said. I love food and sometimes I forget myself." I said sheepishly.

"I like to watch you enjoy my food. I was watching you before. It was…" His voice trailed off and he picked up my spoon and took a bite of my dessert. Seeing him put the same spoon I used into his mouth and lick it clean was insanely sensual. Like we had connected.

"Here." He said taking another spoonful and gave it to me.

"Mmm." I hummed. He placed the spoon next to my plate and began putting away the materials he took out before.

"Where are you from Ella?" He asked me as he put some bowls back into the fridge.

"I'm from the west coast. My family is in California." I told him. My parents had moved to northern California when we started high school. It was far enough that we wouldn't run into people we knew but close enough that dad could still run there if needed.

"What made you come to the other side of the country?" He asked when he returned.

"School. I got to Harvard." I told him.

"Beautiful and smart." He said softly. His gaze was so intense that I dropped my spoon but then I quickly grabbed it again not wanting to make a mess. It was a reflex so I accidently used my superhuman speed. His eyes narrowed at me.

"You have quick reflexes." He noted. There was confusion in his eyes as if he wasn't sure what he just saw.

"Yeah, I, um, played sports." I said quickly, getting up from my chair. This time he frowned.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked me. I hesitated. I didn't want to leave but I was starting to panic. I knew his human eyes were too slow to really catch what happened but I was so out of sorts that I was afraid I would make another mistake.

"I have an early class but may I come back tomorrow?" I asked him. He nodded. His face was calm but he was no longer smiling.

"I'll be looking forward to it." He said and gave me a small smile. There was something in his eyes as if he were speculating. He seemed suspicious.

"So am I." I told him softly. He extended his arm to me and I took it. He walked me to the front of the restaurant and took my hand to kiss it once more.

"'Till tomorrow." He said. I felt a shiver run through me. I nearly stumbled out the door ungracefully.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know that a lot of people are hating on Nahuel from the previous story but please remember that Nahuel was not really a bad guy. He thought he was saving Renesmee on the last story which is why he attacked. He even tried to be on an animal diet but he just couldn't at that time so he had to go through some stuff in order to grow. I will be adding some of his perspective on chapter 11 so stay tuned.**

* * *

I had no idea what just went happened between us but I was tingling all over. At the same time, I had this anxiety in my chest. It was the strangest combination of pleasure and discomfort. The following day I woke up in a daze. I wanted to call Emma to tell her about what happened but I was scared. I hadn't actually imprinted. This was something similar but different which meant that my imprint was still out there. I had a tendency to follow my sister's every suggestion. Another reason why its good that I left. The problem was that she was going to tell me to forget about him because he wasn't my imprint and I simply couldn't. I wondered what this could be and I got scared. Maybe this wasn't the wolf imprinting because I was never able to phase. What if I couldn't imprint?! Maybe what I felt was my vampire half recognizing my mate. Maybe not, I just needed more time with him to be sure. So I decided to delay telling Emma until I knew what this was.

I didn't realize I never paid for my meal until much later. I felt a little guilty so I wanted to bring him something. Flowers seemed ridiculous so I opted for food. Was it completely stupid to bring a chef food? I really wanted to talk to my sister but I knew better so I looked up a Chilean dish I could actually make and I brought it over to the restaurant during lunch. They opened late on Saturdays but I figures that the chef must get there early to prepare.

I stopped by the restaurant and knocked on the door. I heard movement inside so I knew there was someone there. I smiled when Noah answered the door.

"Hermosa! You're here early." He said with a smile he held the door open for me and I walked in.

"I brought you something to say thank you." I blushed and showed him paper bag I brought with me. He smirked amused and took it. I saw his eyes brighten and his nostrils flare when he opened the bag.

"Charquican!" He said excited.

"Yes. How did you know?" I asked him.

"I'd recognize that scent anywhere. Come on in." He said and led me to the kitchen. The island was full of vegetables that he must have been chopping before I got there. He took the large covered bowl from the bag and opened it.

"It smells like home." He told me with a smile and set the bowl on the table to get a spoon. He took one bite and closed his eyes. After a moment he nodded.

"It tastes like home too." He told me.

"I'm glad. I found the recipe on the internet." He smiled at me and took another bite.

"It is missing one final ingredient. Come." He told me and directed me to the center of the table. He picked up an onion.

"This is a Chilean sweet onion." He told me and held it up for me to smell.

"Its smells good."

"It is." He smirked. He placed the onion on the table next to a knife.

"Go on chef. Finish your masterpiece." He said gesturing for me to chop the onions.

"You'll do a much better job at that than me." I told him but he shook his head. I sighed and took the expensive chef's knife slightly embarrassed. My hands were shaking a bit as I began cutting. I felt him move behind me and suddenly his arms were around me to guide my hands. I gasped. I wasn't expecting it and I accidently cut myself from the show of having his warm hands on my skin.

"Oh no. Are you hurt?" He asked me when I took my thumb in my hand.

"Oh its fine. It was just a little tiny scratch." I said quickly and moved to the side. He looked at my hand holding onto my thumb and his expression changed. He was suddenly very serious.

"Show me." He commanded. I shook my head knowing there would be nothing for him to find.

"It doesn't even hurt. Its probably already closed. Why don't you finish chopping instead?" I said trying to get the focus off me. He looked into my eyes searching for something before he shook his head and smiled.

"Perhaps you are right." He said. I noticed his smile didn't reach his eyes. They were suspicious. He chopped the onion and added it to the Charquican. Finally he took a bite.

"Ah! Now its perfect." He said. He offered me a bite.

"Mmhmm." I hummed as I tasted the delicious dish. He looked at me as I tasted my own dish.

"What?" I asked him nervously. He smiled.

"You are very unique." He noted and took another bite of food.

"Really? How so?" I wondered. His stare was making me feel dizzy again. He smiled in response to my question but again his smile didn't reach his eyes.

"If you don't mind. There is someone else that must taste this perfection. Hijo!" He yelled out. I panicked.

"You have a son?" I asked recognizing the word instantly.

"Yes. Im a single father." He added just as a little boy entered the kitchen. We both turned to him and I felt my world turn upside down. The little boy couldn't be older than ten. He looked just like his father. His scent was different from his father's but only slightly.

"Ven mijo. Taste this." He said, leaning forward and offering a plate to his son. My heart began beating faster and faster as I felt the turmoil brewing inside me.

"Mmm. Charquican." He said and looked at me. The little boy's expression changed and I was certain that he felt the pull too. This couldn't be happening. I felt the weight of the situation hit me like a ton of bricks. It was still muted, but I felt the same imprint-like pull for the boy that I felt for his father. 'No!' I shouted in my head at the same moment I heard a hiss. The boy and I looked at his father. Noah was rigid his face was black but his eyes were furious as he gazed between his son and I. Had I offended him by staring at his son?

"Hijo, why don't you take your food back to the office?" He told him.

"But…" The boy started.

"Ahora Felipe!" Noah said sternly. The boy left and Noah glared at me.

"I'm sorry. Is everything ok?" I asked concerned. Noah shook slightly and in the next instant he had me pinned against the stainless steel fridge. His speed was fast, too fast. He was holding me by my arms against the fridge. Even though I could only feel the pressure, I could tell that his hold was too strong. It didn't hurt me because of my powers but I could also tell he was restraining himself.

"What are you?" I asked him with tears in my eyes. He hissed furiously and I also saw the hurt in his eyes. He seemed like he didn't want to do this.

"I could ask you the same question but I think I know by know when one of you mangy mutts has _imprinted_." He growled furiously. My eyes widened.

"What?" I said struggling against him. My skin was impenetrable but I wasn't as strong as my sister. I couldn't push him off me but he wasn't hurting me. Seeing that I wasn't going anywhere he let me go but only to place his hands against the fridge on either side of my head. He leaned into me, his eyes ablaze.

"I should have known who you were the moment I saw you. You look like her but you don't smell like _them_." He said them as if he were saying a curse word. I saw his eyes glisten which made my own tears finally escape.

"Who the hell are you?" I whispered crying. How the hell did he know? He leaned back giving me some space. He began pacing back and forth saying something in his native tongue that was too quick for me to grasp.

"First your father takes away my one chance at happiness and now you come to take my boy! I won't allow this again." He growled his eyes a combination of fury, hurt and fear. I gasped recognizing what he was saying.

"Nahuel?" I asked as the pieces started to fall in place. My mother had rejected him. He came after my father and that's when he and my mother found out daddy had imprinted on her.

"Oh my God!" I said and held my hand over my mouth trying to muffle a sob. Not only did I feel a connection for both father and son but now it turned out that he had tried to kill my father. He glared at me with a look of desperation in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I said heartbroken as the tears streamed down my eyes.

"Sorry? You're going to try to take my son away from me and all you can say is that you're sorry?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"I would never take your son." I told him. He shook his head.

"I tried to kill your father. I am his enemy! Do you think he would ever let me into your life? My son is human. I planned to turn him when he was of age. Your family would never let me turn an imprint!" He told me and then he started cursing. I could hear the fear in his voice.

"I'm not sure he is my imprint." I told him. He glared at me.

"I saw the way you looked at him!" He snapped.

"I know. It was the same way I looked at you…" I told him.

"What the hell are you saying?!" He asked me frustrated.

"I am not a full wolf so I'm not sure that I've imprinted. I feel something strong that pulls me to both of you but I'm not sure… I'm not sure what it is. I never felt this way before." I shook my head.

"That's just fucking priceless!" He spat out angrily. I looked down at the floor not sure what to say.

"I'm venomous so I know it can't be me. But my son is all I have in this world and I am not giving him up. I am not letting you or any wretched wolf be a part of his life. I am taking my son and you are never seeing us again!" He said hatefully. Now it was my turn to be in fear.

"No!" I yelled out desperately. He looked at me and then he shook his head looking away.

"I don't want to hurt you. But if you come after him I will." He said in a low threatening voice. He couldn't even look at me as he said it as if he was ashamed.

"Please… You know what will happen. You know I can't live without my imprint." I begged.

"That's not my fucking problem. The only person I care about is my son!" He yelled out angrily but I could see the regret and uncertainly the moment he looked at me.

"But it can hurt him too. You saw it!" I urged him. He looked worried for a moment but then he shook his head.

"Your mother was a half vampire. My son is human. His connection to you won't be as strong." He said quickly.

"Please… Please don't do this. I am connected to you both so this can hurt you too. I… Losing one of you would be bad enough but loosing you both will kill me. Please Nahuel. I'll do anything." I cried. I could hear the desperation in my voice. He hesitated for a moment.

"What can you possibly offer me?" He said angrily. I thought for a moment and I decided to go for the truth.

"If you leave, I will be destroyed. I will be too weak to block my mind from them and eventually my family will find out what happened. They will come after you and they might take your son if you refuse to return." I told him. Again he was on me, pinning me to the wall this time with all his strength. The pressure he held against my shoulders was stronger but for some reason I still felt like he was holding back.

"Is that a threat?!" He roared at me. I shook my head.

"No. Its an offer. If you stay, if you let me be close to you and Felipe, I can personally guarantee that no one will take him. I can block my mind from my family. I won't let anyone know who you are or what happened. Felipe can grow up and you can turn him just as you had planned. Please Nahuel. I can protect you both. Please let me do this." I begged him. He huffed and let me go. He started pacing again, cursing and talking rapidly in his native tongue. After a long moment he looked at me.

"No one in your family can know we are here and no one can know you have any kind of connection to us." He warned me. I nodded.

"I promise." I said quickly. He approached me and glared into my eyes.

"The second you break your promise I will disappear with my son." He threatened. I nodded.

"No one will know." I whispered. He ran his hand through his head and leaned against the table.

"Go. I have to think about all this and I still have dinner to prep for." He told me.

"Ok but can I come back tomorrow?" I asked him. He glared at me and then he looked away.

"Fine." He said hesitantly.


	6. Chapter 6

I couldn't shake the feeling that he was going to run. I left the restaurant but I waited all day across the corner from my car. I saw a woman take Felipe around 3pm when the restaurant opened. I followed her to a house where she picked up another little boy and a little girl. She took the three of them to the park. She was obviously a baby sitter.

Eventually, she took Felipe to a house that was in the outskirts of town, in the country. There were some houses around but they were far apart giving the home some privacy. I parked my car in the trees away from the house and I climbed a tree to watch the house from afar. It was exhausting but I waited there knowing that Nahuel would not leave without his son. At around 1am, Nahuel showed up. He paid the woman and the woman left. He looked worn and it made my heart ache. How difficult it must be for him to be a single father and a chef. Nahuel went into his house and soon I saw a light upstairs. I climbed down and went back to my car. I should have just drove home. I was being paranoid but the idea of leaving made me panic. I was too exhausted to drive regardless, so opted to sleep in my car.

Just as I was starting to drift into sleep, I heard someone knock on my door. Nahuel. He looked angry. I opened the door but I didn't get out of the car.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked me. I sighed, I was just as tired as he was.

"I just wanted to make sure you were both home safely." I told him. He crossed his arms. I sighed and got out of my car.

"I'm sorry. I was afraid you would run." I confessed. He shook his head angrily.

"If I am to trust you then you have to trust me as well." He told me irritated. I nodded.

"I can only imagine how frustrating this must be for you. I'm sorry. You obviously work so hard to care for your son and I am only making it harder." I told him. He looked at me as if he were examining me.

"You look tired." He noted.

"So do you. Go sleep. I'll drive myself home now." I told him even though I was exhausted. He shook his head.

"You look too tired to drive. You may be immortal but the other driver won't be." He told me.

"Why do you even care? You threatened to kill me earlier today." I told him. He looked away.

"I'm not a monster anymore but you have to understand that I would do anything for my son even if it means killing you." He told me. I nodded.

"I can respect that." I told him. He sighed.

"It took a lot of restraint not to kill you on the spot. I haven't hurt someone in almost 20 years, not since your mother." He looked at me again examining me. I was surprised by this revelation.

"Thank you." I said simply.

"Come. You can sleep in the guest room." He told me. I was surprised by his offer.

"Really? Why?" I asked surprised. He nodded.

"I've hurt you enough for one day. Just please accept my apology and lets go inside. This day has been long enough." He said frustrated. I nodded and followed him back to the house.

The house was a two story farmhouse style home. It was simple but pretty. I went in and was greeted by the scents of herbs mixed with Nahuel and Felipe's scents.

"The guest room is there to your left. The bathroom is right next to it." He told me.

"Thank you." I said quietly. He nodded and turned to go upstairs.

I couldn't believe I was in his house. I went into the guest room and collapsed into the bed. This had been a long day. Too damn long for my liking. Even though, I've only known Nahuel for 2 days, I felt like we have been going at it for years. Had it really only been two days since I walked into his restaurant? With that thought I finally fell asleep.

In the morning, I woke to the scent of coffee and something baking. I didn't have any clothes or a toothbrush so I felt a little dirty. I went to the bathroom and I was glad to find a toothbrush under the sink. I took a quick shower and decided to wear my same clothes but when I returned to the bedroom there was a long t-shirt and sweats waiting for me. When I saw, I felt an emotion surge through me along with confusion. Why was he being so kind to me?

I put on the clean clothes and walked out to the kitchen. His kitchen was definitely a chef's kitchen. The windows were covered in shelves of fragrant herbs which permeated the entire house.

"French toast are his favorite." Nahuel said as soon as I went into the kitchen. He was taking a large pan out of the oven. His back was towards me.

"Thank you for the clean clothes." I told him. He nodded but he still wasn't looking at me. He was making 3 plates of breakfast.

"Sit." He said without looking and I sat on his dining room table. I was nervous. I stared at his back memorizing the dark warm color of his skin and daydreaming about touching his smooth black hair when he turned to me. I blushed and looked down at the table.

"How do you take your coffee?" He asked me. I noticed there were dark circles under his eyes as if he hadn't slept at all.

"Cream and sugar. Extra sweet." I told him. He nodded and poured extra sugar and cream into a mug. He beat it with a whisk before he poured some coffee. It looked frothy and delicious. He handed me the coffee and sat on the table with his own mug.

"I don't know what to do about this." He started. I nodded.

"I know. Its confusing and weird for me too." I told him. He lowered his head and his brows furrowed.

"Last night… Did I hurt you?" He asked me while looking into his coffee.

"No. Not physically." I specified. He looked at my arms.

"May I?" He asked me. I wasn't sure what he wanted but I nodded. He looked at my arms examining them carefully. Then he examined my neck and shoulders applying pressure to different areas.

"Are you in any kind of pain when I touch you?" He asked. I shook my head. His touch felt like the opposite of pain.

"No." I whispered hesitantly. He sighed.

"I don't want to start a war and I certainly don't want to hurt Renesmee's child but I don't want you near my son. The idea of a wolf…"He growled unable to finish. I shrugged back. He ran his hand across his face and shook his head.

"But if you did imprint on him, it means you are his soulmate and I cannot take that away from him either." He explained. I could see the agony he was in. I realized that he had been giving this a lot of thought while I was sleeping.

"The wolf becomes whatever the imprint needs. I'm not his mate now and I don't ever have to be. I can be his babysitter, his friend…" I suggested. Nahuel looked at me, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"What if we share him somehow? Maybe on the weekends I can visit you both. I mean, you must share him with his mother already so…" He shook his head stopping me.

"My son doesn't have a mother. I asked Hulien to steal him from the hospital after he was born and then we brought him here. He was growing quickly so we had no choice. After about 8 months he stopped growing like one of us and started growing as a human. By that time he looked like a two year old so I never let her see him again and he hasn't had any more growth spurts since." Nahuel confessed.

"Why didn't you just turn her? Her pregnancy must have been accelerated." I asked him.

"He was born at 6 months. She just thought he was born prematurely. She gave birth to him naturally so it didn't seem right to turn her." Nahuel explained. I touched his hand again and stared into his eyes. This time he took his hand back and placed both his hands under the table.

"I know you feel connected to me but its probably because I am his father. Its not me Ella. You're wolf would never imprint on a monster which makes me wonder what will happen if I turn my son when he becomes of age." He told me worriedly. I realized why he was being kind to me. It was guilt.

"You're afraid that the imprint will be broken if you turn him. That you would be taking me from him either way." I said. He nodded.

"There's also a small chance he'll stop growing at a certain age and turning him wouldn't be an option anymore. But then again, perhaps the imprint will become stronger after I turn him. Either way I see it, he will chose you over me. My son is everything to me. I don't want to hurt him but I don't want to lose him either." He said with a frustrated sigh and he got up from the chair. He leaned onto the table shaking slightly as if he was about to explode. I felt a strong wave of emotion in my chest and I reached out for his hand. He just glared at my hand over his.

"I wish you had never walked into my restaurant but if its fate then it was inevitable. I just don't want to lose him Ella. Can you understand that?" He asked me. I nodded and he sat back down on his chair.

"You won't lose him." I tried to assure him.

"How can you possibly know that?" He asked me frustrated.

"So your son never had a mother and I can't have children. My skin is unyielding. I can't phase and I will never be able to be anyone's mother so maybe that's what I can be for him. A mother." I suggested. He glared at me.

"My son thinks his mother is dead. I'm not going to confuse him." He said to me.

"That's not what I meant. I wouldn't want to lie to your Felipe. I meant that I could be like a surrogate mother. I could pick him up from school, help him with his homework. I could even move in here or he could spend some weekends with me as if we had shared custody?" I suggested. Nahuel tensed.

"Whatever, you feel comfortable with." I added quickly. He relaxed slightly but only slightly.

"That might work for a while but you are his soul mate." Nahuel said shaking his head.

"It doesn't have to be like that. Like I said, I feel something strong but it doesn't feel like when other wolves imprint. That fact that I feel connected to you both just as strongly is making this whole thing even more confusing. I think that if he grows up seeing me as his surrogate mother and friend, he won't see me as any other way. We don't even have to tell him about the imprint. I can just be in his life, in both your lives." I suggested.

"And if he wants more?" Nahuel asked me.

"We'll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it." I told him. He contemplated for a long time. He looked at his coffee with a deflated, defeated expression.

"Let's just take this slow until I decide what to do. My babysitter picks him up from school every day and brings him to the restaurant to have dinner with me. Why don't you join us for dinner and then you can bring him back to the house and you can both work on your homework." He told me. I nodded.

"I would love that." I said with a small smile. He looked at me and sighed.

"I still don't want your family involved but if you can respect that, I think I might be ok with letting you be around my son. Its not like you turn into a damn mutt so maybe it won't be so awful." He said seriously. I smiled at his rationale.

"Thank you." I told him. He looked at me solemnly.

"What happened with between us before… That can never happen again. You might be my daughter someday." He told me. I knew exactly what he was refereeing to. Even though we hadn't even kissed, there was definitely a strong connection and attraction between us. I felt a sharp pain in the middle of my chest. I wanted to argue but we both heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Felipe entered the room and smiled at us as soon as he saw us. The pain on my chest nearly disappeared as soon as I saw smile and we both smiled back at him.

"Buenos días mijo." Nauel told him.

"Buenos días." I added. Felipe smiled at me and went over to kiss his dad good morning. Nahuel brought him to his lap.

"This is my friend Ella. She is a college student so she will be picking you up from the restaurant and helping you with your homework." Nahuel told him. I extended my hand out to him and he took it quickly.

"Gusto en conocerte, Felipe." I told him in broken Spanish. He smiled.

"And maybe you can help her with her Spanish." Nahuel added making his son giggle. Nahuel got up and set his son on his chair. Then he proceeded to get our plates.


	7. Chapter 7

Felipe was sweet and curious. He asked me tons of questions about school, my family, what games I liked to play. I could see why Nahuel thought he was human. His mind wasn't accelerated like a hybrid's and his heartbeat was stable but his proportions were slightly off making him seem too chiseled for a child but too young and innocent for a teenager.

Nahuel kept to his word. At 5pm I would stop by the restaurant and sit with Felipe while Nahuel made our dinner. Felipe was such a smart sweet kid. His laughter was contagious and filled me with so much light. The first dinner Nahuel would come to the table with our food uncomfortably. It was an awkward dinner to say the least but the following day I had Felipe and I were both laughing so Nahuel couldn't help but smile and ask us what was so funny.

The rest of the week went like that and I could tell Nahuel look forward to my visits. Felipe absolutely adored me. He said that I was his favorite person in the world after his father. Hearing him say that filled me with so much joy that I wondered if he really was my imprint. Felipe was like the light, shining through the clouds that constantly hovered over me. But then Nahuel would come home. I would take one look at him and be filled with longing. Every look and every touch Nahuel and I shared made me feel whole. Every night that he bid me goodnight at the door, I would walk to my car slightly heartbroken.

On Friday of the second week, Nahuel came home to find Felipe and I asleep on the couch. We had just finished watching the latest Disney movie. I didn't even feel him come in until I felt someone take Felipe from my arms. I woke up startled.

"Its just me." Nahuel said softly when my hiss made Felipe stir in his arms. I blushed.

"Sorry. He wanted to watch a movie and I figured it be ok since it wasn't a school night." I whispered to him embarrassed for not having Felipe tucked in bed already.

Nahuel smiled and nodded going up the stairs to take his son to bed. I followed him and helped him put Felipe in bed. I removed the covers while Nahuel carefully placed his son on the bed and then he tucked him in. He kissed his head so tenderly that it made my chest soar with affection. My feelings for the boys were always dull but there were certain moments when it was so sharp it actually ached. That was one of those moments. Nahuel looked up at me with a perplexed expression.

"Let's head back down." He said softly. I walked out and he closed the door behind me.

"His teacher called. She very impressed with Felipe's school work." Nahuel told me. I smiled proudly.

"He's such a smart boy." I said.

"Would you like something to eat before you leave? Coffee perhaps?" He asked me. I nodded and sat on the kitchen table.

"His last babysitter just sent him to do his homework and checked it afterwards. Thank you for taking your time with him. I really appreciate that." Nahuel said as he started the coffee.

"Its really my pleasure. I'm here for you. Whatever you need." I told him. Nahuel leaned against the counter and stared at me.

"How is your mother?" He asked me. I tried not to let his question bother me but it did.

"She's fine. Happy. She misses me though, a lot." I told him trying to swallow the angry jealousy that flared in me.

"I can only imagine and she has two of you to miss." He said contemplating.

"Yeah but at least Emma is just a short drive away. I on the other hand…" I shrugged. He poured coffee into mugs and added cream and sugar how I liked it. Then he sat with me on the table.

"Why did you go so far from them?" He asked me, genuinely curious.

"You know I have a twin right?" I started. He nodded.

"Seth, one of my father's wolves, imprinted on her since she was a baby. I grew up with Seth in my life. I loved him just as much as my sister did when we were little. He loved us both but he had only imprinted on one of us. I grew up knowing that he was never really mine, but neither was my sister. They shared something that I could never be a part of. As we grew older and their feelings about each other began to change, it got even more confusing." I told him. His brows furrowed.

"But none of your father's wolves imprinted on you?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"No. I always wondered what was wrong with me but as I grew older and began to understand what the imprint actually was, it began to make sense."

"What made sense?"

"The wolves imprint to secure their bloodline. My skin… I'm like female vampires. There's no way that my body can accommodate that no one imprinted on me. I left because I couldn't bare it anymore. I didn't have an imprint, I didn't even have a sister, so I left them so that I could learn to be alone." I told him. He looked at me contemplating.

"Or you left because you were in love with him too." Nahuel surmised. I nodded.

"I thought I was in love with him. Its so hard to distinguish my own emotions form my sister's at times but once we were apart, it all became very clear. I was jealous of what they had but I was also angry and resentful because imprinting took my sister. I had to share her all my life and pretty soon she will get married and have kids and she would leave me all together. I had to learn to cope with that." I told him. I saw him tense.

"Is that your way of telling me that I must cope with my son leaving me as well?" He asked angrily. I felt the tears sting my eyes and I shook my head.

"No Nahuel. I've already been through this hell and I am never going to let you go through that." I told him with a fierceness that I could barely recognize. He looked into my eyes and I couldn't help my hand reach out to his. He took it and his thumb stoked over my skin.

"Its getting late. You can have the guest room if you'd like." He told me. I smiled and nodded. He looked at me, seriously for a long time.

"It really is a shame. You would have been a great mother." He told me. I smiled shyly trying to control the emotion inside me.

"Thank you." I said softly. He got up and took the empty mugs to the sink before he was about to leave but my question stopped him in his tracks.

"Are you still in love with my mother?" I asked him. He turned around to look at me.

"Why does that matter?" He countered. I felt the tears sting my eyes but I refused to let them escape.

"I guess it doesn't in the grand scheme of things but right now it matters to me. Are you?" I asked him more firmly. His expression became hard.

"I thought your mother was meant for me. She was the only being on this planet compatible with me. She was my equal and I thought that meant we were supposed to be together."

"Did you love her?" I asked him.

"Not the way she deserved. I guess that's why fate chose someone else for her. Someone who was worthy of her. Someone who wasn't…" He stopped himself and I saw the emotion in his eyes. I could see the sadness and regret which answered the question I first asked. He still loved her, that part was obvious.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." I said quickly not wanting to hear more. He looked at me perplexed.

"Why did you?" He asked me. I looked down at the floor, my cheeks flaming. He closed the distance between us and touched my cheek. I felt my heart nearly rip out of my chest with excitement.

"Fate didn't choose me for your mother for the same reason it didn't choose me for you. I'm a monster. I've killed and destroyed from the moment I was conceived." He said while he stroked my cheek.

"What if it did?" I whispered leaning into his touch. When we touched, it was like every part of my body tingled and healed. Felipe's presence felt like pure light but Nahuel touch felt like warmth, as if the light was burning inside me instead of shining on me.

"Somedays I do wish things were different, but they're not. We are who we are Ella." He whispered. He was so close to me that I could feel his breath against my skin. He let me go and turned to make his way upstairs. I didn't stop him this time. I could barely breathe.

In the morning, I woke up extra early and I decided to make breakfast. I hadn't made breakfast for more than one person in a long time but living with wolves meant that I was used to cooking for ten. I tried to be as quiet as possible as I scavenged the fridge for ingredients. I decided for Spanish omelets.

I was whisking the eggs when I felt Nahuel behind me. I nearly jumped when his arms slipped around me and his hand began guiding my whisk.

"You must whisk in rapid strokes to let the air into the eggs." He said. His breath was right next to my ear and I shivered. He cleared his throat and moved aside to dice the vegetables.

"I can do that. Just have a seat and relax." I told him. His head tipped to the side and he looked at me with the corner of his eye. He was smirking.

"Very well." He said with a tone of amusement and he sat on the chair I usually sat in to watch him.

"What are you preparing?" He asked me.

"Spanish omelets it's a family recipe." I told him. He smiled at me.

"I'm looking forward to it then." He told me. I diced the vegetables and was about to pour them into the eggs but Nahuel cleared his throat stopping me.

"What?" I asked him narrowing my eyes. He smiled smugly.

"You might want to sauté those lightly to bring out the flavor." He suggested. I rolled my eyes and put some butter in the pan to sauté the veggies. I added some salt pepper and paprika to the eggs and poured them onto the pan. I flipped the first omelet and then folded it with some cheese on the inside. Felipe walked into the kitchen just them.

"Eggs! Yummy!" He said and sat next to his dad.

I prepared the rest of the omelets and set them on plates. Then I made a stack of toasts. We sat at the breakfast table and had the meal I had just prepared.

"I know its not as fancy but I hope you two like it." I said shyly. Felipe bit into his omelet and toast and smiled at me in approval.

"Its delicious." Nahuel said with an amused smile.

"Are you going with us to the Zoo?" Felipe asked me. I looked at Nahuel uncertain.

"You should come with us if you're not busy. I have the day off today so we'll be having some family time." He told me and then smiled at Felipe. I was touched that he would include me in his private time with his son.

"Well if you are ok with it, I would love to go with you." I told him. Felipe bounced in his chair with excitement and Nahuel chuckled.

Throughout the day, I noticed that Felipe was really curious. He wasn't shy at all. He asked questions to the tour guide and told his cute opinions like a champ. He was so smart and every time he spoke, Nahuel seemed to swell with pride. Nahuel was a confident man and his son reflected that. However, he wasn't as talkative as his son. He was reserved but not shy. If I had to describe him, I would say quiet and calculating. He was the type of man that took his time to understand and formulate his opinions. He liked to stop and observe. He did that throughout the day. He watched the animals, his son's reaction to the animals, my own reactions.


	8. Chapter 8

We had lunch at the zoo but for dinner we went to a café by the beach that Nahuel liked. Felipe wanted to go pick up shells on the shore so I took him while Nahuel waited for the food. I could feel his eyes on me from the outside table as I picked shells and played with his son. It was too cold to be out in the water but the beach still had some people out enjoying the sun.

Felipe ran out trying to go into the water to catch a wave but I quickly caught him and spun him around. His giggle made my heart beat faster and put a goofy smile on my face. I couldn't help but love that little boy. I kissed both his cheeks before I set him down and we walked hand in hand to his father. The waitress had brought our food by then.

"What a beautiful family you have." She told Nahuel as Felipe and I sat. I saw Nahuel stiffen and he nodded at the lady.

We ate mostly in silence with Felipe showing Nahuel all the shells he collected. Nahuel would glance towards me from time to time when he thought I wasn't looking. After dinner, we drove back through the town and we passed my apartment.

"That's where I live." I told Felipe.

"I wanna see your house!" Felipe announced. I smiled at him.

"Its just an apartment. Nothing special." I told him. He frowned.

"Yes it is because you live there." Felipe told me. I looked at Nahuel.

"I cannot argue with that logic. Should I turn?" He asked me. I laughed.

"Sure." I told them.

We went into my building and up to my apartment. My apartment was a modest two bedroom condo. I used one room as my office and the other held my bed. I gave the boys a tour. Nahuel looked through all the books on my shelf, quietly smiling at certain tittles. _Wuthering Heights_ was one of them. I showed them my bedroom and Felipe instantly jumped onto my extra-large kind size bed. Nahuel gave him a scolding look but then I jumped on the bed next to him. Felipe giggled and we both looked at his father.

"Come on daddy!" Felipe urged so Nahuel jumped on the bed next to his son.

I had the boys sit on the living room while I made them coffee and hot cocoa. Felipe kept looking outside. I had a top floor so Felipe wanted to go out to the balcony. We took him out and he watched the cars go by below. It was a beautiful view.

"I like it here but I still wish you lived with us." Felipe told me. I looked at Nahuel and blushed.

"You'd get sick of me after a week." I told him shaking my head. I smiled at him but he frowned.

"No I won't. I love you." Felipe told me. I knelt down and was face to face with him. My eyes instantly welled with tears of pure happiness.

"I love you too, Felipe." I told him. He looked at me curious.

"Why are you crying?" He asked sadly.

"Because I love you so much." I said and hugged him. I looked up at Nahuel who was smiling at us. I smiled back at him.

"You and daddy should get married. That way you can be with us forever." Felipe told me as I hugged him. I was still looking at Nahuel so I saw his expression turn to sadness. I let go of Felipe and took his hand.

"I will always be here for you and your father. Forever." I told him. Felipe's little head went sideways.

"You promise?" He asked me. I smiled at him.

"I promise. Cross my heart." I told him. Felipe smiled again and hugged me before he went inside. Nahuel just stood frozen in place for a few more seconds. I took a step towards him but he took a step back.

"Are you ok?" I asked him. He looked at me and I saw the regret in his eyes. The moment I looked into his eyes, I was lost. My hand reached out to touch his cheek. He sighed and placed his hand over mine against his cheek holding it there for a second before he removed my hand and kissed it.

"We should get going." He whispered. I nodded, my heart breaking.

We drove back to the farmhouse. Felipe fell asleep on the way back after his hot chocolate so that's when Nahuel decided to talk.

"This was a bad idea. He's getting confused." Nahuel said. I looked out my window and said nothing. I couldn't argue with him because it was true but at the same time. I still couldn't figure out who I had imprinted on.

"Perhaps it would be best if _we_ spend less time together." Nahuel said. I knew instantly what he meant by _we_. He didn't want to be around me.

"What Felipe needs is a mother, a family. I can…" I started but Nahuel stopped me.

"No. This is wrong. I am not stealing my son's future from him." He said firmly. We were back at the house by then. He parked right next to my car.

"You should go." He told me. I glared at him hurt for a moment before I got out. I drove home crying that night and I fell asleep crying.

In the morning I woke up to someone jumping on my bed. "Wake up sleeping beauty!" My sister's voice said in the distance. I groaned but a second later my eyes popped open and I sat up on the bet. She laughed at my confusion.

"Emma? What the hell are you doing here?" I asked her confused.

"Is that the way you greet your favorite sista?" She asked me. I found myself instantly in her arms.

"I missed you." She told me.

"I missed you too." I whispered, trying to contain my emotion. I was happy to see her but I was also slightly panicked.

"I can't believe you're here. Where's Seth?" I asked her listening in for his quick heartbeat.

"He's back home. This is strictly a girls trip. Mom and grandma are getting settled in the hotel but they dropped me off so that I could kidnap you." Emma told me. I smiled at her but inside I panicked.

"Sure. Just let me shower first." I told her. She laughed at me and went to the kitchen. I quickly got into the bathroom and texted Nahuel.

 _Please do not panic. My sister, mom and grandma came to surprise me. I will be spending some time with them. Don't worry. I will keep them away from the restaurant. Please tell Felipe I will see him soon._ I sent the text slightly panicked and I nearly jumped when my phone buzzed in reply.

 _Don't break your promise._ Nahuel texted.

 _I won't._ I assured him and then I deleted the texts just in case.

Emma and I took my car to the hotel where momma and grandma waited for us.

"Mom!" I said as soon as I walked into the room and hugged her. I went over to grandma next who stood there pouting slightly because she was second.

"Hey grams." I said apologetically. She smiled and gave me a big hug.

"Finally! I have my girls in the same place." Mom exclaimed.

"I can't believe you guys are here." I said.

"It was aunt Alice's idea. She said it would be a cloudy couple of days so it was the perfect time to visit." Emma told me.

"We have spa appointments, then brunch, then shopping." Mom said. Grandma and I rolled our eyes simultaneously.

"Shopping?" I asked them and sighed.

"Oh stop it! It'll be fun!" Emma said excited.

We spent the day together catching up. Emma told me all about her new classes. Nothing I didn't already know from our daily conversations. Momma told me how hard dad was thinking about opening an auto shop in Nevada. Grandma told me all about her time in Greece with grandpa. She really enjoyed traveling to exotic places with him. I really had nothing new to report.

"So you haven't gone out with anybody?" Grandma asked me as we drove back from shopping. I shook my head and blushed.

"No grams. Nobody has asked me out." I told her. Mom snorted.

"I doubt that. I think you just haven't been paying attention." She told me. Emma laughed at me when I frowned.

"Her problem is that she likes to do everything alone. I get you're trying to learn to be alone but you don't want to turn into a nun either." Emma told me. I glared at her. She shrugged.

"I'm not. I have friends that I go out with. I just haven't found anyone interesting to go out on a date. Besides, its hard to get excited about going out with someone while knowing it won't lead anywhere."

"Not that I'm complaining, but you're the only one of us who gets the experience of exploring her options so take advantage of it. Do it for us." Emma winked and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll take that into consideration." I told her as I parked in my building.

We went upstairs to bring our purchases to my apartment. Emma and I were going to have some sister time while mom and grandma went out to hunt. We were going to meet later that night for dancing. Emma and I went straight to my room to put away my bags while grandma and mom followed behind us.

"Are you ok baby?" Grandma asked mom. I turned to see mom plaster a fake smile on her face.

"Of course. I was just remembering the day we moved her in." Mom told her. I saw grandma's eyes narrow doubtfully. I smiled at them. Mom could be so emotional sometimes.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma and I spent the afternoon talking like old times. We watched a movie and talked about all the stuff that Seth had been up to. We were in my room trying on outfits when I heard my front door slam. We went out to the living room and saw mom with a disturbed expression.

"Mom?" I asked her. She looked at me, her eyes full of worry. My mom turned to me and glared angrily.

"At least tell me that you didn't know he was the man who nearly killed me and your father. That you weren't naïve enough to think he wanted anything more than a compatible mate." My mother accused. I took a sharp breath and nearly fell back.

"What is going on?" Emma asked. When neither of us answered, Emma picked up her phone, probably to text grandma.

"What did you do?" I asked my mother in a hiss.

"What had to be done after I realized you were hiding a relationship with an enemy of our tribe?!" Mom told me angrily. I started shaking. Just then I felt my phone buzz. Emma went over to our mother just when I opened a text from Nahuel.

 _You broke you're promise. I'm sorry._ I read the text about ten times in one second.

"No!" I yelled out. I ran out of the apartment at top speed and got into my car. I was a fast runner but not nearly as fast as a vampire or wolf so I drove my car straight to Nahuel's. The house was dark and the car was gone but I still ran into the house looking for them.

"Nahuel! Felipe!" I called out.

"Nahuel?!" I yelled in tears but no answer came. I walked out and saw the tire tracks leading out to the main road and I collapsed onto the ground. Just then mom, Emma and grandma appeared. Emma ran towards me but stopped when I growled at her. I was shaking with fury. The pain inside me was unbearable and she could feel it.

"He swore to me he would never come near you again. Whatever you were doing with him, its over. I'm not going to let him hurt you." Mom told me. I saw her walk towards me and I hissed. She ignored it and felt her hand touch my shoulder. I began shaking uncontrollably.

"Get back!" I screamed willing her off me with every fiber of my being. In that same moment, I felt something inside me rip and my family went flying into the air as if something had shoved them back. I only registered for a second that they got up and tried to walk back towards me but they couldn't. It was as if there was a barrier. I noted this for an instant before I was on all fours. I was a wolf! I turned back to my family and saw the shock in their eyes. Grandma was pounding against the invisible barrier. Emma phased and was clawing at the barrier as well but my mother just stood there, staring at me in awe.

I didn't waste any more time on them. I picked up Nahuel's scent and ran to follow after him. As soon as I left the barrier I heard my sister.

 _"Ella! What the hell is going on?!"_ She yelled at me. I saw that she was still trying to claw out of the barrier. Mom had also started pounding into it. I didn't respond to my sister. I didn't have to. She saw the desperation in my mind to catch up to my imprint. I could feel her worry for me and her relief that I had found my soulmate.

For once, Emma was silent as I ran at top speed chasing the scent into the highways. I was too fast for human eyes so I didn't worry. I ran for hours before the scent took me into a large forest. I saw the car and realized he must have kept going on foot. I followed his scent to a cabin. I heard him arguing inside with someone.

"What else what I supposed to do Hulien? I have to protect my son!" I heard him snap before he walked outside. I saw him take fistfuls of his hair in frustration. There were tears streaming down his eyes. He looked so upset and defeated. I wanted to go to him.

 _"How do I phase back?"_ I finally asked my sister.

 _"You need to calm yourself. You need to let your instinct guide you."_ She told me and showed me her memories of phasing into a human. I took a few calming breaths and I felt my body shake again. I phased and as soon as I did, it felt like something had snapped into place. My skin felt hard again. I walked out of the trees onto the clearing and I saw Nahuel's head snap up. I looked into his eyes and the world began to shift. He approached me instantly, taking off his shirt and placing it around me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me. I placed my hands on either side of his face.

"I'm here for you. Its always been you." I told him before I kissed him. I felt his arms come around me and, for once, I felt as if I were exactly where I needed to be. I felt like I was home. His kiss was like fire, as if he was branding my soul with his. I was gone and made anew at that moment.

"You phased?" He whispered as soon as our lips parted. I smiled at him and nodded.

"After I saw you were gone, I was furious. Mom tried to get close but I pushed her away somehow. I formed some kind of impenetrable barrier and the moment I did, my skin became normal and I was able to phase." I told him. He touched my skin and looked confused.

"But you feel the same." Nahuel noted.

"When I phased back, I felt my skin harden again as if the barrier rebounded back towards me." I explained. His hands explored my arms, my neck, and then my face. He held my face so gently.

"And you're sure its me?" He asked me. I smiled at him and nodded.

"I knew the instant that I phased that it was you. It was your scent, your love that called to me." I told him. He kissed me again, only this time more fiercely.

"Im sorry." He whispered. "Your mother threatened to kill me if I went near you. She was so angry. She thought I had seduced you. That I was trying to hurt you." He explained. I nodded.

"I'm sorry too. I should have realized she would recognize your scent when she came into my apartment." I told him.

"But I guess that doesn't matter anymore." He said with a smile. I smiled back at him.

"No. No one can separate us. You're mine, and I'm yours." I told him. Just then, we heard the door open and Felipe came running out.

"Ella!" He yelled and ran into my arms. I picked him up and spun him in my arms, peppering his face with kisses. I looked at Nahuel and smiled at him to let him know it was ok. His son brought me so much light and love but it was because that's what he brought to his father. He was an extension of my imprint so I loved him almost as fiercely as I loved Nahuel.

"Daddy said we had to go away and that we couldn't see you anymore." Felipe said crying. I shook my head.

"I made you a promise that I would always be there and I plan to keep it. I am going to be with you both forever." I told him. He smiled.

"Does this mean you will come live with us?" He asked me. I looked up at Nahuel. He came towards us and hugged us both, kissing our heads.

"That's right my mijo. We are never living without her again." Nahuel said firmly. I felt my chest nearly explode with all the emotion. Nahuel kissed me again while we held our son in our arms. Felipe giggled and he looked so utterly happy to see us together. Hulien finally came out to greet us. She walked over to me and hugged me.

"Welcome to the family dear." She told me.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." I said blushing.

"You too. I heard a LOT about you." She said in emphasis. I blushed harder.


	10. Chapter 10

We drove back to Nahuel's house where my family waited for us on the front porch. As soon as mom saw us, she began crying. Grandma held onto her as she cried on her shoulder. Emma came over to us as I got out of the car.

"Don't be too hard on her. She really did think she was protecting you and she didn't know about the boy. She would have never threatened him like that if she knew." Emma told me. I realized she had told mom everything when she phased back. She looked at Nahuel and stared at him for a long time.

"What?" I asked her.

"I feel the connection. Its strange." She said. Nahuel smiled at her and she smiled back. She looked at Felipe in Hulien's arms and smiled at him. He smiled back and I saw the gleam in Emma's eyes, the same gleam I had when I looked at Felipe. Nahuel walked over to me and kissed my head.

"I know what its like to love and worry for a child as do you." He reminded me. I nodded and walked over to my mother. I stood in front of her and she looked down to the floor ashamed.

"Baby, I'm sorry." She told me.

"I'm sorry too. I know you were just trying to protect me. I understand that now more than ever." I told her and looked back to Emma nuzzling Felipe. Mom smiled and hugged me. She walked over to Nahuel.

"I'm sorry Nahuel. I didn't even give you a chance to explain. When I caught your scent in her apartment I just assumed the worst." She told him. He nodded.

"You have every right to hate me but I hope that you can put the past aside for her." He told her and looked at me. Mom looked at me too and smiled.

"I think that can be arranged." She told him. She have him a hug and then grandma came over to hug him too.

Suddenly it was like old friends meeting up again. We went inside and began talking while Emma and grandma got to know Felipe. Mom and Nahuel caught up with one another in the kitchen while he cooked and Hulien watched over Felipe.

Mom was really surprised when Nahuel told her he had stopped drinking human blood after their last encounter. I could see the guilt in her eyes because she knew she had hurt him. Hulien and I took advantage of the situation to get to know one another. Nahuel had asked her to leave after Felipe turned human. She had been learning how to feed on animals so that she could be around Felipe again. She missed them terribly and wanted to be closer to us now that I would be here also.

The entire family was surprised by the turn of events and they all flew in from all over the world to meet my imprint and his son. Dad was hesitant at first but he accepted Nahuel. He really liked Felipe, though.

"You seem to have turned your life around. I've made mistakes too so as long as you continue to exercise control, you are a welcomed member of our tribe." Dad told him before he extended his hand.

"Thank you." Nahuel told him and shook my father's hand.

"Now, what exactly are you intentions with my daughter?" Dad asked him next making me blush and Nahuel smile.

"She's going to live with us and be my mommy." Felipe answered for his father. Nahuel looked at his son and raised his eyebrow at him disapprovingly.

"That would make you my grandson which means that you three should move back home to be with your family." Dad suggested. Now Nahuel raised his eyebrow at my father. He seemed surprised my dad was taking this so well.

"I'm not as old fashioned as _my_ ancient father-in-law." Jacob explained.

"Watch it mutt!" Grandpa Edward growled at him. Nahuel smirked.

"You do know I am older than Edward?" Nahuel asked my dad. Dad's eyes widened.

"You leeches can be so disturbing." Dad complained making mom laugh.

"Its really nice to put all this behind us." Grandma Bella said smiling and put her arm around my dad.

"I agree. I missed you and dear Hulien." Grandma Esme said smiling. She and Hulien had been catching up from the moment they got here. It seemed like they had been good friends before the fall out.

Grandpa Carlisle was fascinated with Felipe. He spoke with Felipe for almost two hours asking him question after question about his school, his likes and dislikes. Grandpa thought it was interesting that his mind resembles a child of his age rather than the advanced adult mind of a hybrid. He was even more intrigued when Nahuel told him that he had a rapid development that stopped when Felipe was 8 months.

With our permission, grandpa Carlisle quickly went to work and discovered that Felipe wasn't human. His DNA was more human than a hybrid's but he was supernatural. Grandpa noted that his cells could selfheal which was why Felipe never got sick and why he seemed to be aging normally. Nahuel told grandpa that his birth mother never showed symptoms of pregnancy and that Felipe's birth was painless for her. Grandpa compared Felipe's DNA to Emma's and he discovered that Felipe also was a healer. Grandpa predicted that Felipe would stop aging at some point which made Nahuel and I feel greatly relieved.

As soon as my semester ended, Nahuel and I moved closer to my family. Nahuel was hesitant as first but he agreed to it for me. We bought a house close to the forest about thirty minutes away from Stanford. Nahuel opened up a coffee shop near the university so that he could keep regular hours. My sister and Seth were at our house almost every day for dinner. Nahuel got to cook his restaurant food for them so they loved to visit.

Mom and dad decided to take times for themselves and travel now that Emma and I were settled and could take turns running the pack. It was an easy run for us if there was any trouble but we also had our cousins Paul Jr. and Sarah to help us run things. Sarah was still in high school but PJ was in college studying in Seattle.

That summer, we all got together at the Forks house once a month for pack meetings and to catch up. The pack loved Nahuel and Felipe. They especially loved Nahuel's cooking. All the pack members would come to our gatherings except one.

Aunt Leah didn't take the news of my imprinting very well. She felt really guilty about it but she said she needed some time. She still talked to me every other week but our relationship was a little strained because she felt betrayed.

We had a big party at the Forks house for mom's birthday and Leah was finally coming over to meet Nahuel. We hosted the party for the entire family in our forks home, both the wolf and the vampire families were present. Nahuel did all the cooking but much to his irritation, mom would try to help. Mom and Nahuel has a strange relationship. She had always seen him as a big brother type figure until he proposed to her. After they reunited again they became close friends.

"Are you almost done?" Dad asked annoyed. He was carrying Felipe on his shoulders.

"You can't rush art." Nahuel told him. Daddy rolled his eyes at him. Emma went over to the kitchen with our cousin PJ. They grabbed a bag of chips and Nahuel glowered at them. Emma just pouted and he rolled his eyes and waived her away. It was interesting how close Emma and Nahuel became. I was looking at their sweet interaction when we heard a knock on the door.

"Leah's here." Grandpa Edward said aloud and I rushed to the door to greet aunt Leah.

"Leah!" I said quickly and hugged her.

"Aww kid. Now you're making me feel bad." She complained. Emma ran towards us and hugged aunt Leah too.

Aunt Leah made her way in and settled in the couch. The house was full of pack members and vampires. Everyone was talking at once so it was difficult to make sense of what was happening when daddy walked into the room. The first thing I saw was aunt Leah stiffen and her eyes widen. The next thing I saw was grandpa Edward stiffen and turn to Felipe. The third thing I saw was Emma's mouth drop. The fourth thing I noticed was my son stare at Leah like she was the sun. That's when I got up from the couch and I started shaking.

"What's going on?" Dad said as he placed my son on the ground.

"Leah imprinted." Grandpa said. I walked out angrily. I went outside breathing heavily. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Hey. You ok?" Emma asked me softly.

"I just found him. He is the only child I will ever get to have and now I have to share him, just like…" I stopped myself.

"Like you had to share me?" Emma asked me. I nodded.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm being selfish. Why do I feel this way?" I asked her.

"I don't know sis but Leah is a good person and she has waited long enough don't you think?" Emma asked me. I nodded. There was a sudden commotion inside and I saw Nahuel step out and slam the door.

"Hun?" I asked him. He looked at me and smiled.

"Let's go for a walk." He told me. I went to him and he took my hand. We ran into the forest and stopped by the river.

"Your aunt imprinted on our son." He told me. I nodded.

"Looks like it." I said simply. "How are you taking the news?" I asked him.

"I've already gotten used to the smell." He shrugged. "I'm just angry she ruined my moment." He told me.

"What?" I asked confused. He smirked and got down on one knee.

"Mi Hermosa Ella. Our life is complicated and I do not see a point where that will change but its also exciting and full of love. You have brought love and family into our lives. My son and I will never be alone because your love will keep us together. Now that I have you, I cannot exist without you. Will you marry me?" He asked and pulled a beautiful ring from his pocket. I started crying and laughing simultaneously. I nodded and he slipped the ring onto my finger. I kissed him fiercely.

"Thank you for still wanting me after this craziness." I told him. He chuckled lightly and kissed my head.

"Imprinting isn't so bad. It brings someone new into our lives, into our happiness, and into our love." He told me. I looked at him in awe.

"I never thought of it that way." I told him. He smiled at me.

"That my dear is because you are used to shielding yourself, preparing for the worst. Its time to let the light in." He told me. I hugged him.

"I love you Nahuel." I told him.

"I love you too Ella." He whispered before he kissed me again.

It was time to let the light in, to let my guard down and when I did, I discovered new parts of myself that I never knew existed. I learned to control my shield so that I could phase at will and eventually so that I could have children. I wasn't a dead end. I was a new beginning and Nahuel made sure I knew that every day of our lives as we walked together out of the shadows and into the light.

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review! Also, part 2 of this story will be posted soon. I will add it to this story because it is the same story but from Nahuel's perspective. It will start on the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nahuel**

I have struggled with my new lifestyle for a long time. I was tired of being a monster. When I met Renesmee, I knew I had to change. I tied but I couldn't pull it off for more than a few months a s time. It wasn't until I realized that fate gave get to a filthy mongrel that I turned my life around. I waited 150 years for her and I lost her. I wasn't going to lose another opportunity for happiness. I stopped hurting humans and within a few years I was rewarded with a beautiful son. I thought I was set for the rest of eternity until my son suddenly stopped growing. I was devastated but I was going to hold on to him one way or the other. If he kept aging, I would turn him. Aunt Hulien said it was a selfish decision but I simply didn't know how to exist without my son.

And then she came into my life. I couldn't stop staring at her from the moment I saw her slowly enjoying my food. She seemed so sensual as she savored every bite. I wondered if she was a food critic. I knew that I had to meet her but it wasn't until I looked into her beautiful brown eyes that I knew there was something different about her. I liked everything about her. I liked her voice, her lips, but most importantly, her lack of scent. I thought she was an angel. It wasn't until the next day that I suspected something was wrong.

She clearly had cut herself but I couldn't smell once ounce of blood on her. The previous day, I thought she had moved too quickly but now I was certain that she was supernatural. Could she be a hybrid? I tried not to get my hopes up because I knew fate would never send me another Renesmee. I still had a lot of making up to do for all the lives I had destroyed. But then again, she hadn't bled and she looked nervous as if she knew she made a mistake. I decided to ignore it. If she was a hybrid, I would find out soon enough. Instead a fixed her Charquican and called me son to have a taste.

I knew something was wrong the moment my son looked at her but when I saw how she looked at him, it was confirmed. It was the same look Renesmee had when she realized she was the wolf's imprint. The exact same stare. I couldn't help the hiss that formed in my throat. I should have seen it. Her eyes were darker but they were the same shape as _hers_. Her lips were also the same shape as _hers_. Why didn't I see it before?! She was Renesmee's daughter!

She was a hybrid all right, just the wrong kind. She was one of theirs. The idea that I had to put up with one of these mongrels in my son's life was unbearable. How much more would these mutts take from me?!

A part of me wanted to kill her but I was no longer that man. I never liked killing. Even before Renesmee, I had tried to stop drinking human blood hundreds of times to no avail. Holding her daughter in my grasp, looking at her shocked tearful eyes, I knew she saw the monster I truly was. I felt a powerful sense of disappointment and humiliation when I thought she could possibly be here for me. I should have known better, but for her to imprint on my son… That was too much for me to bear.

I agonized over what to do. I wanted to sill her but I knew the moment I grabbed her that I wouldn't hurt her. I was sorry I even tried. If I took my son, they would come after me. I had no leverage in this situation. She was right about that part. Plus, she was my son's soul mate. I could never take that away from him. So I accepted her offer to be a part of my life. My heart broke a little the moment I saw her sleeping in her car but it wasn't until I saw her sleeping on my sofa with my son in her arms that I realized I was in love with her. I hated myself for it. What kind of a monster falls in love with his son's soul mate? I was disgusted with myself but at the same time, that girl had changed me.

I tried not to touch her but some days I just couldn't help myself and her shudders only made it worse. I knew she was affected by me too. I couldn't understand this but I suspected it had something to do with sharing the same DNA as my son. Just like she had a hard time with her sister's imprint. The desire to touch her was unbearable and it made me hyper aware of her every move.

That afternoon at the beach, I fantasized of what it would be like if she were mine. I fantasized that she was my wife and my son's mother instead of his soul mate. I fantasized about running to them and holding them both in my arms while I spun them around. We would have fallen on the sand and then I would have kissed both my loves. It would have been the happiest moment of my life, but it could only exist in my head. The reality was that I was a monster who didn't deserved her. She deserved better than me. She deserved someone like my boy. I had to be more careful. My son must have seen my desire for her. Perhaps he sensed it and that's why he suggested we be together. It was such a tempting thought but I knew he would resent me once he found out she was meant for him. I had to put a stop to this madness. I was at the restaurant trying to figure out how I could stay away from her when Renesmee showed up.

"How could you?" I heard behind me at the same moment her scent blew in from the doorway. I turned to see my kitchen staff's confused faces and the furious eyes of my former friend.

"Pedro, take over. My cousin and I have to speak in my office." I told my sous chef, letting her know this was not the pace for this.

"Follow me." I told her in a low voice so that only she could hear and I led her to my manager's office which was in the far back of the restaurant away from prying ears.

"You are despicable!" She started as soon as I closed the door. "I told Jacob not to kill you because I've always thought you were a good man deep down inside but I guess all that mourning and regret over the deaths you caused was just lie to get me to be with you. But you couldn't have me so you went for the next best thing? She's my little girl! How fucking dare you?!" She screamed at me. I looked down and shook my head.

"Its not like that…" I started but then she slapped me.

"Don't you dare lie to me! I smelled you in her apartment, on her bed!" She growled at me. I realized she thought the worse of me and there was no way I would ever convince her otherwise.

"I don't know how far things got but it ends now. If you contact her, if you come anywhere near her again, I won't have the wolves kill you, I will do it myself!" She spat out. I glared at her angrily.

"I mean it Nahuel. Leave this town now and never come back." She hissed. I saw the fury in her eyes and I knew she meant it.

"Just give me a few hours to set things in order here and I'll leave." I told her.

"You have three hours. Mom is right outside and she will make sure that you leave town one way or the other." Renesmee told me. I nodded and she left.

I collapsed onto the chair in the office and dropped my head into my hands. I couldn't help the sob that escaped my lips. A minute later, my manager Jeff walked in.

"What the hell is going on Noah?" He asked me. I looked up at him and he took a step back shocked.

"Ok now you're scaring me." He said and pulled over a chair to sit by me.

"Remember when we opened the restaurant. I told you that I have a past and that there would be a time when my past would catch up with me and I would have to leave?" I asked him. He looked a little scared but he nodded.

"Its that time Jeff. Pedro knows all my recipes. He's well trained. Just promote him and I will become a silent partner. I will contact you with the details once I am settled but I won't tell you were I am. No one can know where I am." I told him. He sighed heavily and nodded.

"I understand my friend. What about Felipe?" He asked me.

"I'm picking him up from school and telling them we have a family emergency. I will get his records but I will not tell them where I am going. If anyone asks, all they have to know is that I had a family emergency. Tell them my aunt died." I told him. Jeff nodded and looked down to the floor. His eyes were red as if he were holding back tears. I patted his knew reassuringly.

"It will be ok. We'll be ok." I told him. Jeff and I had been friends for 6 years. We had built two businesses together, taking our food from a food truck to small restaurant in Miami and then our new adventure up in Boston. He was a good man but he had human and I knew I would have to leave him eventually which was why I built this contingency plan.

"I know. Just let me know if you or Felipe need anything at all." He told me. I nodded and then I walked out the door. Bella was watching me so I called aunt Hulien.

"Its time aunt. Please pick up Felipe and take him to your place. I will gather out things and meet you there. Just be careful with him." I told her with a warning growl. I told my aunt to stay away from him until she learned to control her thirst. She was been on animal blood for two years so we went to visit her to her cabin more often but I still didn't trust her to be around him 24/7.

"What's happened my boy?" She asked worried.

"I will explain when I get there." I told her. Hulien was already registered at the school so I called the school and explained the situation so that they had Felipe's records ready when she arrived.

I went to the house and I gathered my things and Felipe's. I had to make sure I left no evidence of him. I packed all his pictures and toys along with all his clothes. I quickly stuffed in things into boxed and placed them in the enclosed trailer I had in the garage along with some of my own personal items and then I attached it to my car and left.

My hands were shaking as I drove off and I knew it wasn't because Bella was watching. It was because of her. As I approached the state line, I sent her one final text to let he know why I had to leave.

 _You broke your promise. I'm sorry._ I typed quickly and hit send before I crushed my phone and threw it out into the street.

I could feel my heart breaking which only made me realize how truly attached I had grown to Ella. I could see her tearful eyes reading the text I just sent and it hurt more than I ever realized. My heart started beating faster and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I realized I was having a panic attack. I had read about them. I had even seen them in my victims but I had never experiences it myself. My only consolation was that once my son is grown, we could go find her together. She would imprint on him all over again and I would figure out a way to deal with that pain.

I got to the park near the forest where aunt Hulien lived. The drive there was long but the run to her house was only a short distance. It was already dark out and I knew Felipe would be asleep. I could hear the soft thrumming of his heartbeat as soon as I approached the cabin.

"Mijo!" Hulien opened the door before I even had a chance to touch the knob. She took me in her arms and pulled me into her house.

"I finally was able to calm him. He's so confused. He keeps asking for her." Aunt Hulien told me. I called aunt Hulien almost every day so she knew about Ella. She also thought I should marry Ella and have her be Felipe's mother instead of his mate. She wasn't nearly as angry that another wolf had entered our lives. Her only problem with Ella was that she couldn't figure out who she imprinted on.

"Her mother went to visit her. She scented me there. Renesmee thinks I've seduced her." I told Hulien.

"Why didn't you explain it to her?" She asked me. I looked at her tormented.

"Is she really wrong? Isn't that exactly what I've been doing to the woman who is meant for my boy?" I asked her angrily.

"Ay Mijo. Enough with this remorse and regret. You have a right to be happy! Why didn't you just tell Renesmee that the girl might have imprinted on one of you? Why do you keep running from happiness?" My aunt asked me exasperated.

"What else was I supposed to do Hulien? I have to protect my son!" I snapped and walked back towards the door.

"From her or from yourself?" She whispered.

I felt myself shake as the tears stung my eyes once again. I opened the door and slammed it behind me grabbing my hair to keep my head from imploding. I felt the tears streaming down my eyes bit I didn't stop them. I was just as much to blame in this situation. All I wanted was to be a good father to Felipe and I had messed it up.

I leaned against the post on the front porch. I felt dizzy. I thought about Ella and what she must be feeling and it only made it worst. I took a few breaths and I managed to calm myself a bit but then a felt a strong surge of energy. I heard something rummaging in the trees and suddenly she was there naked before me. For a moment I thought I was hallucinating but I couldn't have imagined that look in her eyes even in my wildest fantasies.

I was instantly at her side covering her with my shirt like a gentleman. I couldn't help but feel protective over her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her dumbfounded. How did she even find me? I wondered but then she took my face in her hands and the most beautiful words came out of her mouth.

"I'm here for you. Its always been you." She told me before she kissed me. My heart stopped and then it was like it was set ablaze. My arms went around her instinctively and everything that I felt for r solidified at that moment. I would never part from her again. I was hers and she was mine. That was the moment I realized what this meant.

"You phased?" I asked her in a gasp. She smiled at me the most beautiful smile I had ever seen and she nodded at me. I don't know how but I felt warm as if the sun were shining on me at that very moment. She smiled at me proudly and nodded.

She told me how her anger against what her mother had done had caused her to physically push her away using her shield. By releasing her shield, she was finally able to phase into a wolf and recognize her imprint. Me…

I couldn't believe it but she only confirmed it when I asked her if she was sure. I shouldn't even had asked. I could see it clear as day in her eyes and I could feel it in my own heart. I was hers and she was mine all along. The happiness I felt caused me to kiss her with a fierceness I could barely understand. She was mine! We would be together for the rest of eternity!

My son, our son, came out yelling her name in sheer joy. She looked at him with all the love of a young mother and I felt my heart swell even wider. She took him in his arms and looked at me slightly concerned. I only smiled at her. Didn't she already know he was ours?

Aunt Hulien also joined us and welcomed my Ella into our family. The happiness my aunt felt was palpable. She had told me all along that Ella was meant for me and she was right. I shouldn't have tried to argue, mother always knows best.


	12. Chapter 12

**Nahuel**

"May I use your phone?" Ella asked me once we were inside. Hulien was looking for some clothes for her and appeared a second later with Jeans a t-shirt and her phone.

"You can use mine." Hulien told her with a smile. Ella thanked her and called her sister.

"Emma?" She asked.

"Ella! Is everything ok over there?" Her sister asked quickly.

"Yes, we're fine. Are you all ok? Is the barrier down?" Ella sked her concerned. I could see that she felt bad about what happened. I touched her cheek and her frown turned into a smile as she looked at me. I would never get sick of that smile.

"Yes. We were able to move forward once you phased back. Is it really him?" Emma asked her. Ella looked at me again and smiled wider.

"Yes. Nahuel is my imprint." Ella answered her sister.

"Daddy's gonna love that!" Emma said amused. "Can I tell him?" She asked her sister but Renesmee answered for her.

"This is not a Joke Emma! And I will be the one to tell your father." I heard Renesmee over the phone. Ella instant hissed.

"Shhh. She's your mother. Tell them to make themselves at home. We'll be making our way back in a few minutes." I said and held her in my arms. I nuzzled her hair and rested my cheek on the top of her head. She felt so good in my arms.

"I'll see you guys soon." Ella told her.

"We'll be here waiting for you." Her sister said before she hung up. Ella's arms came around me.

"I won't lose you." She told me. I shook my head.

"Never again." I responded. I kissed her head and let her go so that she could change.

"Get changed. We'll head out as soon as you are done." I told her. She sighed and nodded.

I went out into the living room. Hulien already had Felipe ready to go. He looked a little tiered from all the excitement but he was happy to be going home. As soon as Ella came, we headed to my car and drove back home. Ella sat up front with me and I held her hand knowing she needed comfort.

"It will be ok, Ella." I told her.

"I just can't get over that she threatened you." She said angrily. I nodded and thought about the best way to help her.

"You're a mother Ella. How would you feel if someone threatened our son?" I asked her. She shook slightly.

"That's how your mother felt. You cannot hold that against her. Besides, how would you feel if you made a mistake with Felipe and he never forgave you?" I asked her. She looked at me saddened and nodded.

Hulien was sitting quietly in the back with Felipe resting on her lap. She reached out for Ella's shoulder and rubbed her arm comforting her. I was grateful that my aunt took to her so easily. It would have been difficult for me if she hadn't which was why I had to do everything in my power to make amends with Renesmee and Jacob. I would do anything for my Ella.

When we arrived, I saw the lights were on in the house. Ella's family was already on the front porch, having heard our car from down the road. It was strange seeing, Renesmee, Bella and next to my mate's twin. They were supposed identical but it was easy to see the differences. Ella mentioned once that Emma had overdeveloped after she phased and I could see that Emma looked several years older than Ella who her age of 18. However, now that Ella was also a wolf I was sure that would change which would be better considering I looked 25.

Emma was the first to greet her sister. She urged her not to go hard on her mother. I got out of the car and smiled at her. It was very strange to see the same eyes and slightly older face as my mate. I felt an instant connection to Emma but it was nothing like what I felt for Ella.

"I feel the connection. Its strange." Emma told her sister. I smiled at her again knowing exactly what she meant. I walked over to them and put my arm around Ella waist before I kissed her head.

"I know what its like to love and worry for a child as do you." I reminded her of our conversation. She looked at her mother and nodded before she walked over to her to make amends. Hulien started to get out of the car. Emma quickly hugged her, already accepting her and then she went to introduce herself to my son.

"Hey squirt. I'm Emma but you can call me aunt Emma." She whispered to him. Felipe smiled and reached out for her from his seat. She took him into her arms and nuzzled his head before she looked at her sister with a smile. If I hadn't already liked her, this would be the moment that I accepted her into our family.

With my son is his new aunt's arms I walked over to my future mother in law and ex friend. She looked ashamed and full of remorse as I stood next to her daughter. She apologized and I nodded accepting her apology.

"You have every right to hate me but I hope that you can put the past aside for her." I told her. I looked at my beautiful Ella knowing I would do anything to make this right for her.

"I think that can be arranged." Renesmee told me. I saw a glimmer of the girl I used to know and then she came over to me and gave me a hug. Bella also hugged us. I looked at Bella with the same awe I always did. She was the only mother to ever survive. She was hope and love and everything a mother should be which is why her daughter and granddaughters were so amazing as well.

"Thank you." I said to both of them. "Come inside. I'll make you some coffee and cakes." I told them. Renesmee smiled gratefully. I took her arm and lead her inside the house. Hulien and Bella made themselves comfortable in the living room and Emma brought over Felipe to get to know his new family.

"You're so pretty, like grandma Hulien." He said to Bella. Bella smiled at him and took his little hand to kiss it.

"Bella is special just like me and your dad. So is all her family so remember what we told you." Aunt Hulien reminded him.

"I know grandma." Felipe said and rolled his eyes. Emma goggled and I couldn't help but smile. She was just like her sister described.

"He's wonderful." Renesmee told me. I smiled at her.

"He really is. I want you to know that I didn't hurt his mother. She survived, its just that Felipe was growing so fast that we couldn't let her keep him. She was a drug addict regardless." I explained and sighed. I hated talking about this. Renesmee took my hand and I looked at her.

"I know you Nahuel. I already knew that you wouldn't get a woman pregnant just to have a child. You're not your father. You never were." She told me reassuringly. I patted her hand grateful for her words.

"Thank you. You don't know how much it means that you said that." I told her. Ella looked at us and gave me a sad smile. There was a lot I haven't told her about me, about my past. I could see the smile traces of jealousy that her mother knew these things.

"There is much I need to tell you." I told Ella.

"It's a good thing we have eternity." She replied. Her mother took her hand and smiled at her.

"Nahuel is much older. He had a past but that past shouldn't shadow the man he is now." Renesmee told her daughter in my defense.

"I know he's a good man." Ella responded.

"I wasn't always. I tried to be. I always hated killing humans. It wasn't until I met your family that I knew there was another way. I tried Cullen way over and over and just kept failing." I told her ashamed.

"A 150 years is a long time Nahuel." Renesmee said. She used to say this to me before, every time I would go to her humiliated after another failed attempt at being a yellow eyes vampire.

"But its possible. I am just sorry it took loosing you and your family to help me snap out of it." I told her.

"What do you mean?" Renesmee asked me confused. I sighed and told her the truth.

"I thought you were meant for me. When I saw that you and Jacob were mates it was clear to me that fate would never allow a monster to be happy. When I saw I hurt you, when I saw the monster in your eyes when you looked at me… I stopped Renesmee. I haven't touched human blood since." I told her. Renesmee looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Nahuel. I was just angry. I didn't mean it. I'm so…" I stopped her before she apologized. She knew my story so she knew that her calling me a monster had been incredibly painful for me.

"Don't be sorry. I needed to hear it in order to change. I'm just sorry it had to happen that way. I lost my only friend and the people who I thought would be my new family." I told her. Part of the reason why I loved Renesmee so much was her amazing family. I wanted to be a part of that so badly and I ruined it.

"We are family." Ella told me. She came over to me and hugged me. I looked at her and I couldn't help but smile.

"I really don't deserve you but I am glad I have you." I told her and kissed her temple. It was so much easier to touch her now. I no longer felt ashamed that I couldn't keep my hands off her. Everything that had been brewing between us for weeks had finally culminated and I was never letting her go again.

"Now we just have to tell daddy." She said with s teasing smile. I frowned and Renesmee laughed.

"Don't worry. I already took care of that." Renesmee assured us. Ella kissed my chin and walked over to the living room to talk to Hulien. I looked at her easy conversation with my aunt and I was slightly jealous.

"I don't want to make this difficult for her. Do you think Jacob and I should meet in private?" I asked Renesmee. She smirked.

"Jacob is not a monster and he would be incapable of hurting his Ella through you. He isn't happy but he already accepted you and when Emma phased to show her father that Ella really did imprint on you. You and Felipe were all she could think about when she was a wolf, especially you. Emma told us she was embarrassed she hadn't realized it was you considering all the moments you both had together." Renesmee told me. I quickly shook me head and she laughed.

"I meant loving and tender moments. I know you haven't… Ugh, I can't even say it." Renesmee said with a frowned. Now I laughed.

"You don't know how horrible I felt about that when I thought she was meant for him?" I confessed. Renesmee smiled at me.

"She was. She was meant to be his mother. She already loves him that way." Renesmee said and we both looked at her. Ella was engrossed in her conversation with Hulien but she would often glance at our son and smile.

"Felipe is set on her staying here with us and I don't want to separate us again. Will Jacob be ok if she stayed with me? I have a spare room for her already. I will make sure she finishes school and that she is well fed and happy." I told Renesmee. She gave me a quizzical expression.

"I'm not the one you have to ask about that and neither is Jacob for that matter." Renesmee told me. I looked at Ella again. She definitely was an adult but I was also a father.

Renesmee and Emma decided to go back to the hotel to sleep while Hulien and Bella explored Boston. Ella stayed with us that night and for the first time, I was very nervous.

"I really liked Bella and aunt Emma." Felipe told Ella as she set him into his bed.

"Aunt Emma?" Ella sked him. He giggled.

"Well you are going to be my mom right?" He asked her. I saw Ella's eyes well with tears.

"Yes. I am." She told him. Felipe hugged her wrapping his little arms around her neck. I hugged both my son and my future wife.

"He's gotten ahead of me but I will give you the proposal you deserve when you least expect it." I told her as I let them go. Felipe giggled. We both kissed him goodnight.

"I love you mommy and daddy." He whispered to us before he settled into his bed. If was after midnight so he fell asleep almost instantly.

"I love you too son." Ella whispered. She took my hand and we walked out of our son's room.

"Are you ok with all of this? I know its awfully fast but…" She stopped me with a kiss.

"Its not fast. Its been taking shape from the moment I met you. I already felt like his mom. I wasn't sure, but I kept hoping it was you. I just kept waiting for this imprint to finalize so that you would finally let me in and now you have." She told me. I felt my chest swell.

"I will ask you to marry me, very soon, with a ring, fireworks, and everything you deserve." I promised her. She laughed.

"I think we can do without the fireworks." She told me smiling.

"Fine no fireworks, but until then, would you like to live here with me and Felipe?" I asked her. She nodded and hugged me.

"Absolutely!" She told me. I smiled and I spun her in my arms like I had wished on that say we went to the beach.

"I love you so much." I told her.

"And I love you." She said before she kissed me again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Nahuel**

Ella and I spent most of the night getting to know one another. I could tell she wanted more as did I but that night I just held her in my arms and we both slept. There was still a lot we needed to know about one another and I didn't want to rush into that part of the relationship. We would have all eternity for that.

We had breakfast together as a family and the Cullens began to arrive later in the afternoon. I invited all of them to the house for a family dinner. The Cullens were the first to arrive. Edward was among them. Edwards's gifts always made me uneasy but he welcomed me to his family as soon as he came into our home.

There were only two Cullens missing. Alice and Jasper were flying in with the wolves because they Alice had been visiting Jacob when they got the news. Apparently, Alice met with the wolves and the tribal elders every 6 months to go over their finances and stock options. More and more wolves began trusting her with their finances and many of them were wealthy several times over. I was surprised by this but it only gave me hope that the wolves would accept me into their lives at some point.

When they finally arrived, I was nervous. My nerves kept building from the moment they arrived at the airport to the moment I heart their car in my driveway.

"Don't be nervous. Jacob is a good leader and father. And he's not nearly as unreasonable as I am." Edward told me. I smiled at him. I never minded his dozens of rules when I was courting Renesmee. We both came from a different time so I respected his requests. I wanted to do the same for Jacob but things were so different between Ella and I. I didn't know what I would do if Jacob didn't want his daughter here with me.

Jacob entered the house along with Alice, Jasper and two other wolves. Emma quickly greeted her family and kissed one of the wolves which let me know he was Seth. This meant the other wolf must be his best friend Embry. Ella came over to me with a smile before she took my hand.

"Come on." She told me with a coy smile that made her look very sexy.

Alice was the first in the group to greet me followed by Jasper. I felt a strong wave of calm when I approached them and I was thankful.

"Don't worry. He doesn't bite anymore." Alice told me making Jasper smile. I heard Emmett laugh in the back.

"Jacob." I extended my hand towards him and he took it.

"Welcome to my home. Like I told Renesmee, I really hope that we can put our pasts aside." I told him honestly. He nodded and let go of my hand. He looked at his daughter and smiled at her.

"So this is the man you're home?" He asked her. She nodded. I felt Felipe creep between us and Jacob looked at him with a smile. I could see that he instantly liked him.

"And who's this?" He asked with a smile leaning down to be at eye level with our son.

"My name is Felipe." He said. Jacob extended his hand and my son took it.

"I'm Jake. I'm Ella's dad." Jacob told him. Felipe smiled and looked at Ella. Jacob stood and looked at her too before he looked at me.

"You seem to have turned your life around. I've made mistakes too so as long as you continue to exercise control, you are a welcomed member of our tribe." He told me and then he extended his hand once again. I quickly took it and thanked him.

"Now, what exactly are you intentions with my daughter?" He asked me immediately. I smiled knowing well this routine but once again my son got ahead of me.

"She's going to live with us and be my mommy." Felipe answered on my behalf and a glared at him in mocking disapproval. Jacob instantly smiled at him.

"That would make you my grandson which means that you three should move back home to be with your family." Jacob suggested and he took my son in his arms as if he were already his grandfather. I just looked at him shocked.

"I'm not as old fashioned as _my_ ancient father-in-law." Jacob explained to me and then glared at Edward behind me..

"Watch it mutt!" Edward growled at him. I only smirked at the easy interaction.

"You do know I am older than Edward?" I asked my future father in law.

"You leeches can be so disturbing." Jacob complained and Renesmee smiled and finally came over to him and her new grandson.

Bella was happy that we had put things behind us as was everyone else. I had cooked up a huge meal for the family. The wolves and hybrids all ate while the vampires hunted. This was the first time in our lives that Felipe and I had a big family dinner. He looked so happy talking to his new aunt and uncles. Again, I was surprised by how quickly the wolves took to him. Seth and Embry both took turns playing with Felipe after dinner while Jacob and Renesmee sat on the sofa watching them.

Emma and Ella came to the kitchen to help me put things away. Emma and I were quickly becoming good friends.

"See. I told you our dad wasn't soo scary." Emma teased me. Ella smiled at her sister.

It was strange seeing them both in the same room looking so alike yet so different. Emma was the center of attention. She was cheerful and outspoken whereas Ella was more reserved but also stronger. I could see the strength in her eyes. Emma must have always been sheltered. I could see how Seth would have shielded her from all the bad things in this world. Ella didn't have that but I was glad for it because it made her strong. That was one thing that I always hated about Renesmee. She was too sheltered. I had hoped that she would grow out of it when I was courting her. I didn't have to worry about that with Ella. She was absolutely amazing. She took care of things. She was tough but also gentle. She wasn't shy but she didn't feel the need to be the center for everything like her sister. She reminded me of Bella in that sense.

"So were is everyone going tonight?" I asked her. Emma smiled.

"Seth and I are staying at El's. Mom and dad are staying at the hotel. Embry is also staying at the hotel but he's not sure if he just wants to go out to explore with the vamps." Emma told me. Embry came over after he heard his name.

"I figured I'd see the sites and maybe find myself someone to keep me company." He told us and then he winked at Emma. Ella rolled her eyes.

"If you want, I can call some of my friends." Ella told him. He smiled at her.

"I think I can manage." He told her with a grin.

"Don't worry, El, we'll keep an eye on him." Emma told her sister.

"I don't need you to keep an I eye on me." He complained. Ella smirked.

"Last time you were out on the town on your own, you ended up naked and you peed on a public statue." Ella told him. I laughed.

"Hey! That only happened once and I have been drink plenty of times after that without being naked." He complained. Seth came over with Felipe and sat on the counter.

"That's because we have someone on Embry duty every time." Seth told him. I chuckled at their antics.

"Why don't we all go out? I can call the babysitter for this little guy and then we can go. If you get too crazy we have a spare room here." I told him.

"But I want to go." Felipe complained.

"Don't worry little guy. In a few years, we are going to take you out on the town. Just us guys and we'll leave your mom and dad behind." Embry told him. Felipe smiled at him and nodded.

We spent most of the night out dancing and drinking. I saw a new side to Ella that I hadn't seen before after she had three shots of tequila. It took everything in my power to restrain myself in front of her family. We got home at around five in the morning and decided to bring Embry with us.

The babysitter was asleep on the couch so I put Embry on the guest bed while Ella woke her.

"Hi Jenny. Do you want to stay over or do you want to head out?" Ella sked her. Jenny looked at eh clock and stretched.

"I think I'll head out. I have a class at 7:30 so I gotta go home and get ready anyway." She told us. I saw her off from the porch and I felt Ella wrap her arms around my waist from behind me.

"How about we head to bed?" She asked me. I knew where this was going.

"I think a I have a better idea." I told her and took her hand pulling her towards the large lot in our front yard. We were surrounded by trees and forest to I knew no one would be able to see us.

"What are you up to?" She asked me giggling. She was still a little tipsy.

"I think we should take advantage of your lower inhibitions and practice releasing your shield." I told her. She frowned.

"That is sooo NOT what I had in mind. She said and crossed her arms. I smiled at her.

"Humor me. Your shield is your own personal protection. It took a moment of great anger, a moment when you were out of control, to be able to release it. Now is another moment when you are not in control. Use it to learn." I told her. She frowned even more.

"I'm in control." She argued.

"Really? The show me. Phase into your wolf." I told her. She frowned and closed her eyes to concentrate.

"I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do." She said after a moment. I laughed and picked up a rock.

"Let's try this a different way." I said before I threw the rock at her. I knew I couldn't hurt her.

"Hey!" She complained startled.

"Don't let rock touch you." I told her before I threw another rock. She evaded it and smirked at me. I then took several rocks and threw them all her way. She held her hand up but all the rocks hit her anyway.

"Stop trying to stop the rock with your mind, silly girl. Push them away instead, like you did your mother." I told her. She looked at me and nodded. I threw the rocks at her. She trembled a pit but the rocks still hit her.

"Maybe it was a onetime thing." She complained.

"It wasn't." I told her and threw another rock. This time she dodged it and I frowned.

"Why do I even need to learn this? I'm invincible. That's way better than phasing." She told me.

"Being a wolf is a part of who you are. Besides, what if your shield could protect someone else. Someone who isn't invincible like our son." I told her. She shook again and nodded.

I threw bunch of rocks I picked up from the gravel and she just glared at them. She began trebling again even more. I took another handful and threw it at her, only this time they didn't make contact with her skin. The rocks hit some invisible barrier at the same moment she transformed into a beautiful golden wolf. I walked over and touched the barrier. It felt like I solid wall for a moment and then it disappeared. I was able to walk straight towards her.

"What's going on? Is the barrier gone?" I asked her but she just shook her head. I petted her behind her ears and she licked me.

"This will definitely take some getting used to." I told her. She gave me her version of a wolf smile and began running around the yard. I wasn't as fast but I ran towards her only to fall back against the invisible wall.

"Darling, would you please?" I asked her waved my hand over the barrier. She did a sort of wolf laugh and a moment later she was back in her human for looking confused.

"What happened?" I asked her pulling my shirt off to cover her.

"I'm not sure. I wanted you near me so the wall was permeable but then when I was running I lost my concentration I think." She said with a frown and then she yawned. I smiled to myself. She was tired. I leaned in and took her in my arms bridal style earning a soft giggle. She then leaned her head into my neck as I carried her into our home.

Before I had even opened my eyes, the house was already full. Aunt Hulien had returned with Bella and Edward. They took care of Felipe and breakfast before I had the chance to wake up. It was nice to sleep in for once, especially with my beautiful Ella at my side.

"Good morning." She whispered with a contented sigh. I smiled at her.

"Buenos Dias, mi hermosa." I told her and kissed her head. She looked into my eyes and I realized that all the shadows were finally gone. Her eyes sparkled now more than ever before.

"What?" She asked me as I stared at her. I just stroked her cheek. It was odd how natural it felt to have her on my side. I felt the same way before but every time I felt guilty because I thought I was betraying my son. Now, nothing felt more right than to have her in my arms. She felt like a part of me, like an extension of my very soul.

"Come. Let's have breakfast." I told her and pulled her out of the bed with me.

We went downstairs and Felipe was already at the breakfast table having breakfast with Embry.

"Buenos dias!" Felipe told us and came over to me.

"Papa, uncle Embry said that if you gave me permission, he would take me out on a ride through the forest." He said excitedly. I looked unsure at Ella unsure.

"I can go with them as well." Edward told me. I thanked him mentally and nodded my head. Felipe was excited.

"You don't have to worry. I'm totally sober now." Embry told me and then he winked at Felipe.

"If he had one scratch on him, I will bite you." Ella warned Embry. He just laughed.

"You'll have to catch me first. JElly Bean." Embry teased her. I chuckled at his nickname.

"Jelly Bean?" I asked her. She frowned.

"That's what the wolves call me." She said annoyed just as Edward put a plate of food in front of her. He kissed the top of her head before he returned to Bella who was serving me a plate of eggs bacon toast and cheeses.

"Thank you, Edward." I told him when he served me my breakfast. He smiled at me. I realized then how much I missed them. Bella and Edward were always so kind to me. It was strange because, even though I was much older than them, they always treated me as a son. At first I found it annoying but I grew to be amused by them until one day I realized how much I appreciated their treatment. Hulien was a good aunt and mother but Bella and Edward were both parents. Edward was the only example of a father that I had. Embry and Edward left with Felipe just as Emma and Seth arrived.

"Is there any breakfast left?" Emma asked as soon as she walked in.

"No hello? Really?" Bella said feigning annoyance. Emma quickly went to her grandmother and kissed her cheek.

"Morning grams and good morning everyone." She told us. Bella then handed her a plate and she smiled.

"Thank you!" Emma said quickly and sat. I noticed she was almost child-like in her demeanor. Bella also handed a plate to Seth and he joined us at the table.

"Where's the squirt?" Emma asked me referring to my son.

"He's getting a wolf ride from Embry." Ella told her. Seth laughed when I huffed.

"He's in good hands. Embry is a little bit like a kid but he's a good uncle." Seth told me. I nodded.

"This will all take some getting used to." I told them. Ella smiled at me and took my hand.

"That's what I'm here for." Ella told me with a smile.

"Are you guys thinking about moving back home? It be nice to see you guys more often." Emma asked us. Ella and I looked at each other.

"We haven't really talked about it." Ella told her sister in a tone that indicated that she wanted her to drop the subject.

"Well?" Emma insisted, not taking the hint.

"We wont be able to leave until Ella finished her semester, but once she is done, we can definitely consider out options." I answered her insistent sister.

"Really?! Oh please do move back. I miss you so much and Felipe is my very fist nephew." Emma said with a pout. Ella laughed at her and Seth smiled as she pouted at me. Emma looked straight into my eyes and I could feel the pull of them. I found myself suddenly unable to say no.

"I would be fine with it but your sister has final decision." I told them. Ella looked at me.

"What about your business?" She asked me. I shrugged.

"I already had a contingency plan for when I had to leave. I've already set it in motion so I was just planning to stay at home and take care of Felipe until you finished school. That way I can open up a new restaurant anywhere you want to go." I told her. Bella and Hulien sat at the tabe with us.

"That would be wonderful Nahuel. Felipe would benefit so much from having the wolves and the pack children to share this secret with." Bella told us. I nodded.

"I agree. I have always been concerned of him having to carry this burden. It would be nice for him to be exposed to other children like himself." I told her. Aunt Hulien smiled at me in approval.

"I think that would be an excellent plan." She told me and took Ella's other hand as she was sitting next to her.

"Then its settled. We'll move back to California this summer to be closer to the family." Ella said. Emma grinned at her widely trying to contain her excitement. Seth touched her hand. She looked at him and instantly relaxed. They shared a loving look. I could tell he was happy for her. She would finally get her sister back. I looked at my own Ella and she was giving me a grateful expression. I kissed her hand and we all continued to make plans for the rest of the morning.


	14. Chapter 14

**Nahuel**

Emma wanted her sister to get an apartment in her same condo building but Ella put her foot down and insisted that we were going to live in a house. She wanted Felipe to have that sense of stability of living in a home and I wanted the privacy. I was proud of her for standing up to her family like she did but I had a feeling that Ella was push over.

We had dinner with her family one last time before they had to leave and told them our plans. Renesmee was very happy her daughter would be moving back. Jacob was cautious with me but he also seemed happy that we would move closer to them.

It was strange to see the man that for years I believed to have stolen the life that was meant for me. But even then I could not blame them for loving each other. Renesmee was right. I had been a monster at that time. I knew the wolves were not like the werewolves I once encountered but I still let my prejudice take over and I nearly killed the man that helped bring my perfect mate into this world. As I saw my son on Ella's lap while her family discussed our living options I only felt guiltier about what I had done. I truly did not deserve Ella.

I walked outside to the back of the house and sat on one of my lawn chairs. I looked out into the woods and remembered that day. I remembered Edward calling me to inform me that his daughter was with the Quileutes.

 _"Oh my God Edward! What's the plan? What do you want me to do?" I asked him quickly as my worry began to drown me. She was the only other hybrid female. My one chance at happiness!_

 _"Nothing for now. We have spoken to their leader and he has assured us her safety. We also spoke to our friend and he also assures us she's safe." Edward told me._

 _"You must be joking! You plan to do nothing? You plan to leave your daughter at the hands of those animals?" I asked him furiously._

 _"Bella trusts Jacob and I trust Seth." Edward told me in a sharp tone indicating he was getting annoyed with me._

 _"Edward please." I begged him. Edward was young. He had never encountered a werewolf, but I had. These new breed might be tamer, but they were still beasts._

 _"I know you are worried for her, but you need to trust me. She is my daughter and I would never put her in harm's way. Just stay put and I will keep you informed when anything new develops." Edward told me before he hung up. I nearly smashed the phone._

 _No… I couldn't trust his judgment when he had so much history with these mutts. He didn't know what they could do but I did. Renesmee was my one hope of happiness and I loved her. She was sweet and kind and I would not let some dog hurt her. I wasn't sure what my plan was but I decided to go after her. I had a rough idea of where the Quileutes lived. I would keep to the Cullen territory until I found a way to retrieve Renesmee._

 _I ran for almost an entire day. I barely took a break to eat and sleep for a few hours before I was on the move again. Every minute she was with them was a minute too long. I knew the Cullen's old address so I headed straight there. I was surprised when I caught the scent of wolves in their territory. I thought they weren't supposed to be there. I began to panic. What if this was a take over? What if they were going to take Renesmee in exchange for more territory? What if they had her restrained?_

 _My panic began to rise as I approached the house. I took cover and waited. I could hear two heartbeats in the house and a few seconds later, I saw the wolf leave. He phased into the beast and ran the opposite direction of me. I wondered if there were any more wolves around just as Renesmee came out. She wasn't restrained or even hurt but she looked worried. I came out and made myself known._

 _"Nahuel?" She was surprised to see me as was I. I quickly examined here to make sure she was ok. She asked me why I was there but I didn't have time to explain._

 _"I'm here to bring you home." I told her and grabbed her hand. I needed to get here out of there before the wolf returned. She tried to push me away. I couldn't understand her hesitation. Didn't she understand how much danger she was in? I tried to convince her but she only spoke about how good the wolves were. The way she spoke about the alpha, it was almost like she…_

 _"Oh my God! You've fallen in love with him! You've fallen in love with a filthy beast!" I said full of condemnation. I couldn't help it. I was too shocked to hide my disgust. She became visibly angry with me which was completely out of character for her._

 _"_ _He's not a beast. He's a warrior, a protector, and my friend. Unlike you, he's never killed or hurt anyone. He's ten times that man you'll ever be." She hissed angrily at me. I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. I was in utter disbelief. I could feel the anger swell inside me along with the desperation. She knew how hard I have been trying to change for her, to stop drinking blood, and she chooses a mutt over me. She was mine. She was the one being in this planet that was made for me._

 _"What the hell is wrong with you?! I have been nothing but a gentleman! I waited patiently for you. I asked you to marry me and then you have the nerve of falling in love with the monster who threatened your family? Is that what you like Renesmee? I man who threatens your life?!" I yelled angrily. I simply couldn't hold back the growl that formed inside me. I took a step forward and she took a step back as if she were afraid. She looked at me with such hurt and betrayal that it brought tears to my eyes. Did she really think I could ever hurt her?_

 _Just then the wolf appeared next to us. I was so distracted that I didn't even hear him approach. I quickly prepared myself. I wasn't going to let this beast hurt her or myself so I quickly lunged at him. I could hear Renesmee yelling at me in the background but this was for her, for both of us. I pushed Renesmee away trying to be gentile but I couldn't quite manage it. She was defending the beast and it simply enraged me. I hissed when the beast managed to bite into my leg but I simply bit into his neck to end this. I didn't know what kind of tricks he had played on Renesmee but I would have make her understand later that werewolves were not our allies. I took Renesmee into my arms and I quickly worried that I had shoved her too hard when she began shaking in my arms._

 _"Its over. Let's go." I told her and suddenly she began screaming in pain and shaking in my arms even more. I was suddenly terrified. I quickly settled her on the ground to examine her._

 _"Renesmee? Renesmee what is happening?!" I yelled out at her as my desperation began to rise._

 _"He's my mate and I his. You just killed us both." She whispered weakly. I began to shake and I took a step back as I remembered Edward trying to explain to me how these wolves differed from werewolves. He said something about their instinct to recognize their mate. He said it was as strong as ours and that it was mutual and permanent. He said that it was how nature showed them who they were destined to be with!_

 _"No. No it can't be." I said shaking even more. She didn't respond. She only crawled over to her wolf and began sucking out the venom. I saw her get stronger as she sucked out the venom and the the wolf began to heal I saw the look of love, astonishment and desperation she gave him and I felt my heart break into a million pieces. She was his. Fate gave her to him instead of me. I was a monster. I had murdered my own mother so fate rather give her a beast over a monster. She was right. I was a monster. I ran back into the woods and I never looked back. I never contacted the Cullens again. Hulien tried to talk to them on my behalf but they broke all ties with us. I couldn't blame them. I had hurt Renesmee. I was less than a mangy mutt and I didn't deserve to be around her then._

I couldn't understand how fate could give me Ella when I wasn't even worthy of her mother. Ella was so much more special than Renesmee. Though I cared about Renesmee then, I wasn't in love with her. Not really. I knew I could fall in love with her and vice versa once I changed my diet but even then there were things I didn't like about Renesmee. She was immature and insecure. She deferred to her family for absolutely everything as if she couldn't make a decision for herself. Back then, I had hoped she would grow out of that but if never occurred to me that the reason why she was like this was because she hadn't found something to fight for. She hadn't found her mate. Ella was not like her mother in that aspect. Ella was quiet and shy but she was not insecure or indecisive. She was strong and she went after what she wanted. As irritated as I was when I thought she imprinted on my son, I also admired her strength. She stood up to me. She respected my boundaries but she never let me push her away.

Even now as we have tens of family wanting to decide on our living arrangements, she stood up to them for us. She was perfect for me and I simply didn't deserve her. What if her family realizes this? What if her pack refuses to accept me? I know she would stand up for us but I didn't want her to have to choose. She should have her family and Felipe could also use some family.

I heard someone open the back door and join me in the back yard. I turned and saw Jacob walk over to me and sit on the lawn chair next to me. The sun was setting so it was getting darker. I just sat and waited for him to say what he was going to say.

"Its strange isn't it?" He asked me.

"What is?" I asked unsure.

"To fall in love with your enemy's daughter." He responded and looked at me. I looked at him as well and nodded.

"Is that what we are?" I asked him. He sighed and shook his head.

"Not anymore I guess but it will still take some getting used to." He3 told me. I nodded.

"I will make things right for her sake. I never really meant to kill you. I just thought I was saving her. I didn't understand that you were different from the other werewolves I encountered." I told him. He nodded.

"I know. Which is why I didn't come after you then. She always told me you were a good man. I'm going to keep that in mind."

"Thank you." I told him.

"May I ask for a favor." I asked him.

"Sure." Jacob told me.

"Whatever you make feel against me is completely understandable. I can take it but please don't tell her and please don't take it out on my son." I said. Jacob quickly held up his hand and shook his head to stop me.

"No. I would never hurt my daughter by making my resent of you known to her and I would NEVER take it out on your son. She loves him like her own and he's probably the only child she will ever have. He's my grandson. I hope you don't mind but I want to be his grandfather." Jacob told me.

"I would love that." I told him. He smiled at me.

"Good. Cause Renesmee is already excited about being a grandmother and so am I. There's just something about him." Jacob said contemplating. I smirked. I knew exactly what he meant. My son was very easy to love.

"I never thought Ella would be the one to make me a grandfather but I'm really going to like being a grandpa." He told me.

"I never imagined that Ella could imprint on me. I didn't want her to at first but I'm glad she did. It's nice to have a big family, especially for Felipe." I told him. Jacob nodded.

"Imprinting is strange like that, I used to think that it took your free will away but now I see that it gives you exactly what you need by adding more love into your life. Even if it means loving leeches." Jacob joked. I laughed at his comment and nodded, understanding exactly what he meant. Imprinting has giving me more love that I know what to do with.

Ella's family left the next day. Hulien went with the Cullens to help find us a new home. I was grateful to all them for their support. Ella moved in with me during the week. I worked things out so that Felipe could finish school and we were preparing to move by summer.


	15. Chapter 15

**Nahuel**

Living wish Ella took some getting used to. I loved having her in our home but after living on my own for so long, there were things I simply didn't understand. She was possibly the most beautiful woman in the world yet she had cases of makeup that she insisted she needed. Her clothes also seemed excessive but I knew that was family curse. She loved to cook for me but she made a huge mess in my kitchen every single time. When I told her I rather she leave the cooking to me, she got offended.

But then there were all the good parts. There was waking up to her beautiful smile every morning. She would come home and kiss Felipe and I as if she hadn't seen us for days. She always made us feel so special but living with her was pure bliss. She would stare at me from across the room with such love that is made my heart swell every time. She was so special, yet she made me feel like I was the special one. She doted on me and I her. Our relationship changed so much but is was a smooth transition. Ella was mature, strong and poised as a partner. She wasn't a push over but instead she would try to find a solution that would make everyone happy.

Her parents visited us one more time before we moved. They helped us pack and move into our new home. When we arrived, there were several wolves there waiting for us. I met Ella's cousins Sarah and Paul Jr. I also met, Sam Jr and his imprint who also came to help us. I had discussed opening a coffee shop near the university so that I could be close to Ella and Sam Jr. offered to help me. He had worked in a coffee shop in Seattle but was looking for a new job now that his imprint was starting college in Berkley. I hired him on the spot. It was nice to have a business partner that I could be honest about being supernatural.

I went from being alone and isolated to having a life full of family. Sammy took over in the afternoons so that I could be home for dinner with my family. Seth and Emma came over for dinner almost every afternoon. Jacob and Renesmee left California to live with the Cullens but they flew in often to visit us. They really loved Felipe so they visited every other week. Aunt Hulien would often come with them.

On one of the many typical Friday nights, Emma and I sat outside watching Seth and Felipe play. Ella had a late class so she we would wait for her to get home. Emma and I developed an odd but deep friendship. I just couldn't help but care about her, even if she wasn't Ella's sister. She had a childlike personality. She seemed immature at times but that was mostly because she was used to getting her way. She was a little pushy be was spoiled but she was also very sweet like Ella.

"So when are you going to propose to my sister?" She asked me. I smirked and kept looking at Seth and Felipe play from my rocking chair.

"Soon little one." I told her. She frowned and crossed her arms.

"You really should do it soon. It will be nice for Felipe to have a mother." She told me innocently but I knew she was just trying to manipulate me.

"Ella _is_ his mother." I insisted. She glared at me.

"You should do something big with the whole family." She suggested. I rolled my eyes at her.

"I think that would be more your style than Ella's." She smirked.

"You're right. Maybe you should take her somewhere special. Just the two of you." Suggested again. I contemplated that idea.

"Would it be too cliché to take her to abroad? Maybe Venice?" I asked her. She scrunched her nose and shook her head in disproval.

"She would totally guess what you're doing. No. It has to be a surprise. Maybe you can take her on a drive and stop on a nice vineyard up in the country. We would be happy to babysit." She suggested. I smiled. I liked that idea.

"Not the vineyard though. Maybe when we go up to LaPush. I want to take her somewhere meaningful. Somewhere we can visit often." I suggested. She smiled widely.

"I like that. It's the place we feel most at home. I think she would like that too." Emma said smiling.

"Really? Its not too simple?" I asked having seconds thoughts.

"No! Its perfect. You should do it for mom's birthday weekend. She won't suspect it. The whole family will be there so you can announce it when you come back from your walk. Our grandpa's will be there… It will be amazing!" She said excited.

"Won't Renesmee mind?" I asked her.

"Hell no!" She said quickly and pulled her phone to text her mother. A moment later, her phone went off and she went inside excitedly to talk to her mother about our plans.

Seth started chuckling and came over to the front porch with Felipe. Felipe ran inside to get a juice box while Seth sat next to me.

"Your imprint can be very enthusiastic." I told him.

"That's a nice way of putting it." He told me.

"When are you proposing?" I asked him.

"I told her that I wasn't going to propose until after she graduated." He told me.

"Why?" I asked him curious.

"Ella's always been like a mini adult but Emma still has some growing up to do. Its mostly my fault. I spoil her too much but I want her to become the great leader she was meant to be." Seth told me. His answer worried me.

"Do you think I am taking things too fast with Ella? I've been so focused on Felipe having a mother that I've forgetting that she's only 19." I said guiltily. Seth shook his head.

"No. Ella is so different. She is ready for this. She is ready to be a leader. I'm glad she's back actually. Emma and I have been leading the packs together but that role was meant for Ella. That's why I never really liked the idea of her moving so far away. The girls complete each other and together, they will make amazing alpha's." Seth told me.

"So what would that make you?" I asked him confused.

"I would go back to being what I've always been. Beta. Jake only made me co-alpha because he knew Emma still needed guidance."

"I thought there was only one alpha?" I asked him.

"There is but there can be two alphas in the same pack when they are different genders." He informed me.

"But Ella and Emma are both female. Won't that be a problem?" I asked him. He quickly shook his head.

"No, Ella and Emma are different. They have a unique bond and they've always been stronger together. When we realized Ella wasn't going to phase, I tried to fill in the gap for years by being the alpha male to Emma's alpha female but I was never meant to have that role. It was always Ella's." He told me.

"Ella never told me this. She said her sister was alpha because she was the oldest."

"Technically Emma is the alpha but Ella's wolf turned out to be just as powerful as Emma. Normally, there is tension when there are two alpha's of the same gender but not with the girls. That's why we are so sure they were meant to lead together." Seth told me.

"Sure does." Emma said joining us with Felipe. "You should know that means you're never getting rid of us." She said smiling. I chuckled.

"I would never." I told her with a smile.

"Do I get to be a part of your pack?" Felipe asked her.

"You already are. You may not be a wolf but you and your dad are part of our pack. You are our heart and our strength." She told him. Felipe smiled at her pleased.

"So what would have happened if Ella never phased?" I asked them. Emma shrugged.

"Dad would have made me alpha eventually but I probably wouldn't be as good. I'm a good warrior and alpha to my pack but I'm a little too laid back to be a real leader to our tribe. Ella is the strong one. She sets her foot down with the council while I've never been able to. She's very diplomatic and I definitely have a lot to learn in that area. The council likes to push us around and I have to admit that its hard for me to stand up to them." Emma told me. I frowned.

"Really?" I asked her.

"Oh yeah. Doesn't my sister tell you about this stuff?" She asked me. I frowned.

"No. She doesn't." I said disappointed. Emma gave me a sad smile.

"She never counted on being a part of the pack so I think she is hoping that I will take over and you two could just run off into the sunset. I don't think she realizes yet that her phasing means she has a responsibility to our tribe, just like I do. She thought she would never phase so she never planned for this even though dad and I told her she could lead the pack as a hybrid. Even when she couldn't phase, she could still hear us so she was always meant to be a part of the pack but we did a poor job of making her feel like she's one of us." Emma told me sadly. A horrible thought, then crossed my mind.

"Do you think she's using me as a way to escape her responsibility?" I asked her. Seth shook his head.

"No man. Of course not. I just don't think Ella feels the connection to the packs yet. She's harbored a lifetime of resentment because no one imprinted on her. When she didn't phase it only made things worse. That feeling isn't going to go away in a few months. She just needs time." Seth told us. Emma nodded.

"How do I help her?" I asked them.

"Just keep doing what you're doing. You've accepted us into your lives and eventually she will too." Emma told me. I smiled at her.

"You have all been very accepting. I wanted to return the favor." I told her.

"You did more than that though. Its like you take care of us. I mean, look at what you did for Sammy. You've made us part of the family when you didn't have to. I mean you had a family of your own to take care of before all this." Seth told me.

"Hulien and Felipe were my only family. My father and sisters have never been there for us. You have been more of a family to us than they ever were." I said honestly as I looked at Emma holding my son on her lap and stroking his arm as she held him. I really liked having a big family. This was the type of relationship I wished I had with my own sisters. Though that would never happen, I was glad that Ella's family was so accepting. It only made me want to protect that bond even more.

We heard Ella's car and a moment later we saw her heading down the driveway. I smiled as my chest finally released the pressure it felt whenever she was away.

"Mi Hermosa." I said as soon as she got to me. She smiled at me her beautiful smile and I gave her a swift kiss.

"Mama!" Felipe said claiming her attention. Ella swooped him in her arms and kissed his cheeks.

We all went inside and I started serving dinner. Seth and Emma were a permanent fixture on our dinner table so we always had five plate settings set. I looked around and I remembered how different my dinner table looked a year ago with just Felipe playing with his food across from me. Now we had a full table. I had a loving mate at my side, a sister and brother-in-law and a whole lot of family and friends that visited on occasion. It was wonderful and it was all because of Ella. I would do anything for her but it bothered me that she might be struggling with her responsibilities. Didn't she see what a blessing her family was?

Emma and Seth left shortly after 8pm. We tucked Felipe into his bed and headed downstairs for some coffee as we usually did. Ella cuddled next to me on the sofa and told me about her class. Admittedly, I was only half listening.

"Are you ok?" She asked me concerned. I smiled at her reassuringly and held her tighter.

"May I ask you a question?" I asked her.

"Of course." She told me with a warm smile.

"How are things going with your pack and the council?" I asked her. She gave me a quizzical expression and shrugged.

"Fine. Why do you ask?" She said.

"I just wondered why you never talk about them. We spend every other weekend in Forks but you never tell me about what goes on in your pack. I would like to be a part of every aspect of your life. Even this one." I told her.

"I just… I know you have a bad history with the wolves. I figured you didn't want to know." She said. I maneuvered her so that she was facing me and I took her face in my hands.

"If you hadn't phased, I wouldn't have you in my arms at this moment. You are my life. I love every aspect of you including this one. I would like to be a part of your pack if that's ok." I told her. She smiled.

"Thank you Nahuel. That means a lot to me." She said with a sad smile.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I don't know. I guess, I never felt a part of the pack either. Its strange being a wolf and feeling this sense of protection over them when all my life I knew I was never a part of them. Frankly, I am just there to support my sister. She feels too connected to them so its hard for her to stand up to the council. My years of detachment help me a lot in that aspect but the truth is that once she comes into her own with them, I was planning to back to our normal lives." She told me.

"I thought this was our normal life. I kind of liked it." I confessed.

"Really? You like sharing our life and our time with a bunch of crazy mutts?" She asked me.

"I like the craziness. Its like having a big family."

"I don't know. I guess I just don't feel like it was meant to be, I mean, its not like I can contribute another alpha. Emma and Seth's descendants will take over that role so I feel like I was just meant to support her and guide her and her pups." She said sadly. I felt my heart compress for my Ella.

"I thought you were happy with just the three of us but if you want to…" She shook her head and covered my mouth.

"I adore Felipe. He IS my son. All I am saying is that he's not a wolf. Regardless of whether or not I can have children, there is no guarantee that they will be a wolf so it makes me feel less somehow. Like I am not meant to be a part of that world. Besides, I am happy in this world." She told me. I nodded understanding though it still made me feel disappointed.

"I'm sorry I am not a part of the wolf world. I wish things could be different." I told her.

"No, no! That's not what I meant at all. You are a part of the pack as much as I am but its just different for us because we have a different role." She told me. I shook my head.

"But I don't we do. I think that you have a leadership role just as strong as Emma's. I think that is why it was so easy for me to accept the pack. I feel protective over them as if I am meant to care for them. Sammy had become like a son to me and Emma and Seth are now my best friends. Every time we visit I feel very protective over the wolves that enter our home there. I can't think of another reason why I should feel this way if not because you are their leader too. They are under your protection, therefore they are under mine as well." I told her. She looked at me worried.

"You really feel that way?" She asked me. I nodded. The truth was that I felt that way the moment I met her pack. I asked Renesmee about it and she mentioned that she also felt very protective of the pack from the moment she met them. She even felt the need to protect them against Jacob. She was like a mother to them and I felt a very paternal connection to them as well.

"I never realized you felt so strongly." She told me.

"I thought this feeling was normal for us hybrids since your mother also felt that way in the beginning. But now I think it might be because we both fell in love with alphas." I told her. She looked worried again.

"I don't know how to be an alpha." She confessed. I took her hand and kissed it.

"Let your sister help you. She already knows how to be an alpha and you know how to be a leader. You can help each other become stronger." I suggested. Ella smiled at me and hugged me. I held her tightly against me letting her warmth ease the pain in my chest I felt over not talking about this before.

"I love you so much Nahuel. Thank you for accepting me for who I am. Including the pack." She told me. I kissed her forehead and her cheeks before I kissed her luscious lips.

"We can't fight destiny, my love. So let us face it together." I told her once our lips parted. She kissed me again and we made love on the couch that night. I made a vow to help her be the leader I knew she was meant to be.


	16. Chapter 16

**Nahuel**

We spent at lease one weekend a month with the packs. Ella and Emma were very good at taking turns leading and they both really supported each other. I had met everyone in the pack and council except for Seth's sister but she was coming over for Renesmee's birthday party because Emma told her I would be proposing that weekend. Ella had no idea and for some reason I was very nervous. I had this feeling that something was going to happen but I vowed that nothing would stop me from proposing to her.

I kept things business as usual by offering to cook and make preparations for the birthday/engagement party. The entire family was coming over. The plan was that I was to take Ella for a midnight walk and propose to her at the same place where Edward proposed to Bella. I wasn't sure if it was the right spot but Emma insisted I do it there.

Ella was distracted with all our guests, especially her aunt Leah. They had a special bond and Ella missed her. Jacob kept Felipe entertained as he usually did. He loved being a grandfather and I was grateful that he was so good to my son. Renesmee tried to help me which I found irritating. It was her birthday after all! But she insisted because it was also her daughter's engagement and she wanted to be a part of it.

"You nervous?" She whispered to me. I smiled but then I nodded.

"Don't be. She'll say yes." She said smirking and bumped me in the hip. I chuckled.

"I know. I just want to make sure its special. She deserves everything."

"It will be special because its coming from you. Ella doesn't need anything fancy, she just needs you. You changed her life the moment she saw you, just like Jacob changed mine. We crashed together on a river and I thought he was going to kill me but he imprinted on me instead and our worlds collided. Life is complicated but love is not. It can even bring enemies together. Jacob imprinting on me made us a family and it put things back to how they always should have been." She said. I smiled.

"You're right." I told her just as Edward announced Leah had arrived. I saw Ella rush to the door and I just continued what I was doing so that I can give them time to catch up before she introduced me. It was only a matter of minutes before the room went silent and I felt a sharp surge of energy in my chest mixed in with some pain. I turned to see what was going on and I saw Leah giving my son the same look that Ella gave me when she imprinted. Edward confirmed it and Ella walked outside angrily. Emma followed after her and I rushed to my son glaring at Leah worriedly. The one thing I knew about her was that she hated imprinting and I would not expose my son to that.

"She won't hurt him." Seth told me when he saw my face. Leah looked at her brother and then she looked at me.

"I… I…" She stuttered and shook her head. "I'm Leah." She said introducing herself.

"Nahuel." I said with a small nod. She looked absolutely petrified.

"Leah?" Seth asked her. I assumed her frightened look must not be something common.

" _She never expected to imprint and much less on a child. She is scared of what this might mean. Just give her a minute and then introduce them_." Edward told me in Portuguese. I sighed and set my son on the ground.

"Felipe, this is Ella's best friend. Her name is Leah and she is very special to your mother just as you are." I said. Leah looked at Felipe and knelt on the floor.

"Hi Felipe. Its nice to meet you." She said somberly. Felipe could not stop staring at her. It was so different from the way he stared at Ella the first time he met her. He was in complete awe. I saw my son take a step forward and touch her cheek. I had expected him to hug her as he did with everyone else but he didn't. He touched her cheek and stared at her for a long moment. It was like he recognized her as his mate. I couldn't look anymore and I walked out to get a breath of air.

I knew something was going to happen today but I never expected this. I worried that Ella was already having a hard time with feeling like a part of the pack and wanted to distance herself. But now our son belonged to them just as we did. He was still too young to understand what that meant.

"Hun?" Ella asked me as soon as she saw me. I smiled at her, not wanting to worry her.

"Let's go for a walk." I suggested. I wasn't sure where we were going but the silence was making me uncomfortable. We stopped when we reached the river. I was going to jump but the sound of the water was soothing. I remembered how Renesmee said her life had changed in this river. Perhaps ours should as well.

"Your aunt imprinted on our son." I started.

"Looks like it. How are you taking the news?" She asked me with a hint of worry.

"I've already gotten used to the smell." I said jokingly and shrugged. I was trying to lighten the mood but she seemed distracted.

"I'm just angry she ruined my moment." I said to get her attention.

"What?" She asked me confused. I looked into her still frightened confused eyes and I knew this was my moment. I had to show her that I wanted to be a part of every aspect of her life and that I was ok with all this. More importantly, I had to show her that I loved her and I would do anything for her so I got down on my knee and took her hand in mine.

"Mi Hermosa Ella. Our life is complicated and I do not see a point where that will change but its also exciting and full of love. You have brought love and family into our lives. My son and I will never be alone because your love will keep us together. Now that I have you, I cannot exist without you. Will you marry me?" I asked her and then I took the ring her sister helped me pick out from my pocket. She was crying and laughing at the same time. I knew her well enough to know that was a _yes_. She was happy so I slipped the ring onto her finger. She pulled me up and kissed me with such fierceness that it left me stunned.

"Thank you for still wanting me after this craziness." She told me. I just chuckled. Yes, our life was a little crazy but I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Imprinting isn't so bad. It brings someone new into our lives, into our happiness, and into our love." I told her, remembering what her mother said to me. It was time for both of us to see the glass half full.

"I never thought of it that way." She admitted and I nuzzled her in my arms, pressing her tightly against me.

"That my dear is because you are used to shielding yourself, preparing for the worst. Its time to let the light in." I told her. She just hugged me and told me the most beautiful four words.

"I love you Nahuel."

"I love you too Ella." I whispered before I kissed her again.

When we got back to the house, all the commotion had settled. Renesmee looked at her daughter's smile and she shrieked hugging us both. Everyone congratulated us and we had an amazing night with our new family.

Leah became another permanent fixture in our lives but I didn't mind her any more than I minded Seth and Emma. Our family would continue to grow and this was something I was looking forward to. My son would never have to be alone and Leah turned out to be an amazing woman. She was a no nonsense woman just like aunt Hulien. They immediately took to each other.

After Ella and I got married I focused my energy on helping her become a stronger leader and alpha to her pack. We trained almost every day after school and soon, she was able to push off her shield and still remain in human form. She was also able to pull her shield onto her wolf so that her wolf form was as impenetrable as her human form. This gave me great comfort because venom was lethal to wolves.

By having complete control of her shield, we were then able to conceive a child together about three years after we married. Ella placed her shield around the house during the day and allowed her shield to cover her body at night while she slept. This allowed our baby to grow inside her during the day. Ella gave birth to our beautiful daughter a little over two months after we conceived. She was a hybrid like me but she wasn't venomous. She was very strong though. Much stronger than any of us anticipated and we suspected this was her gift. Carlisle suspected it was nature's way of ensuring she would be born in case her mother's shield would interfere.

We named her Milagros because she was our miracle. Felipe adored his little sister but she was not like Felipe. She had a mature mind, super strength, and grew quickly but not nearly as fast as a normal hybrid. We suspected we would have a good 12 to 15 years before she became full grown. Our lives had completely changed and we loved every second. Forever of this life was not enough but I looked forward to every second eternity with my love.

 **The End**


End file.
